


Colors of the Heart

by lv90047



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, OC, Other, Romance, occasional smut, ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lv90047/pseuds/lv90047
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: The couple decides to visit America. Everything is perfect until they come across someone from Usagi's troubled past. How will they handle it? Will Misaki be able to bear it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Akihiko's Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Thank you so much for choosing this story! Greatly appreciate it. This story's been on my mind for the last couple of months now, and I thought I might as well share it with all of you. I hope you all can enjoy it. (^_^) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Junjou Romantica! That right belongs to the wonderful Shungiku Nakamura!

"Misaki?" Akihiko asked, placing down the newspaper to meet the teen's gaze.

"Hmm?" Misaki inquired, uttering a grunt to show that he heard the man. Barely giving the author any attention as he continued chopping the vegetables in front of him.

Akihiko sighed. "How does a trip to America sound?"

At that comment, the movements within Misaki's hand had stopped. He looked up at the author, shock overloading his features.

"A-America?" He squeaked, hardly able to believe the sentence that escaped the author's lips. "Are you serious?"

Akihiko smiled. "Well...you did confessed it'd be exciting to visit the western world for a change," he paused, brushing the hair out of his eyes. "So I booked us a trip there, and since its summer and you're away from school and everything...I was hoping if that would be alright with you."

Misaki's heart skipped a beat, unable to process the truth within this situation.

Yes. He remembered that day. He'd just finished his chores within the Usami residence. He walked around a bit before sitting on the couch, bored out of his mind. He happened to see some travel magazines lying amongst the counter, and thought it'd be best to pick one of them up since he wasn't doing anything productive at the moment. While he was skimming though the colored pages, he found himself instantly mesmerized by these foreign lands. He was aware there were beautiful things out there, yet it was still surprising to catch the lingering details this world produced. He was so entranced by these distant lands, that he failed to see his rabbit lingering within the living room with him.

Akihiko had just finished the remaining drafts of his latest novel, before coming out of his office for some fresh air. Just as he entered his bedroom, and was about to succumb to the blissfulness of his bed, he heard his lover making noises downstairs. Curious, he proceeded down the stairs to see what the big commotion was about. As he reached the last step, he found his kitten sitting amongst the couch ogling at some magazine. Amazingly, the teen didn't even notice him—his attention was much too occupied with the travel magazine. Seeing this made the author smile. Just _what_ was the boy looking at? Jokingly, he asked the teen if he was contemplating some porn magazine and asked if he could observe it too. Hearing that comment made the boy flush. He instantly protested to the man that he was looking at nothing of the sort! He was only examining travel magazines…nothing more than that!

Smirking, the author didn't say anything more. Misaki had rolled his eyes. The man could so embarrassing sometimes!

After about a minute or two, the teen had ignored his perverted lover, and went back to marbling the colored pictures. Without actually realizing it, he _did_ confess how beautiful everything was within those colored pages. He also remembered how he _did_ mention how nice it would be to visit there sometime.

He didn't think the author would actually listen to him! He was just rambling on! He didn't expect his wishes to be taken so seriously!

Yet then again, his mind always failed to progress just how well off the author was.

He couldn't believe the author had actually did this for him. Happiness had swarmed throughout his heart. It was so primitive and fresh that he thought his heart might actually burst! The man was so kind...sharing his wealth with an uninteresting commoner such as himself. Yet even though he was tremendously grateful Akihiko had booked them upon this expensive trip, he did feel a pinch of guilt. He didn't want Akihiko assuming that he had to buy things for him in order to receive his love. Accepting that thought would place nothing but burden upon his rabbit...and that was the one thing Misaki didn't want to do. Still, it would be rude if he rejected the offer the man gave him, since he was positive the man had planned this trip for many months.

"Misaki?" Akihiko asked, a hint of uneasiness fusing within his tone because of the teen's silence. "Is something the matter?"

"No!" Misaki cried, waving his hands frantically. "Of course not!"

"Then what is it?" Akihiko questioned, the uneasiness still there. "Do you not like it? If so, I'll—"

"It's not like that at all!" Misaki exclaimed, nearly screaming at the man. He realized this mistake and blushed profoundly. Slowly, he started again. "Usagi-san…it isn't like that. I'm really... _happy_ that you did this for me. I wasn't expecting this kind of gift...so I really don't know to say—"

Before he had the chance to complete the sentence, powerful arms had encased around his petite frame.

"Thank you," the man whispered. "For a moment, I thought I went a bit overboard." He chuckled, kissing his kitten's cheek. "You have no idea how relieving it is to hear you say that."

Misaki's heart doubled in speed. "B-Baka," he mumbled, casting his eyes downward as he was unable to peer at that perfect face. "Of course you didn't go overboard! It's just…you didn't have to do any of this for me!"

"But I _wanted_ to." Akihiko stated, stroking those flushed cheeks. "You're always doing everything on your own—you could at least let me spoil you once in a while."

"But I don't want to—"

"Whatever it is, it won't happen." Akihiko growled. "You could never do that to me."

Hearing that comment made the teen flush in pleasure. _Baka Usagi._ Misaki had thought.

Akihiko chuckled from the distinctive reaction.

"Shut-up." Misaki grumbled, unable to look within those mirthful pools of lavender. "Don't laugh at me."

The author chuckled yet again "Okay, Misaki."

"Bastard," the teen growled, hitting that powerful chest carelessly. "When will we be leaving?" He stated right after, almost determined to change the subject.

"Next Tuesday." Akihiko answered, nuzzling his face within that luscious brown hair.

"Oh." Misaki replied, the disappointment clearly obvious within his tone. Tuesday had seemed so far away.

"What?" The author mused, tilting the teen's head to meet his teasing gaze. "Are you that eager to leave with me?"

Misaki flushed. "N-No!" He lied, casting his eyes away. "Don't say something so s-stupid!"

The writer snickered.

"Stop laughing at me!" Misaki snapped, hoping with all his might the author couldn't hear his heart pounding.

The author ignored him.

"Ugh!" Misaki cried, annoyance fusing within his tone. "You're such an asshole!" He growled, attempting to push the man out of the kitchen. "Get out of here! Can't you see I'm cooking?!"

"You're quite the heartbreaker, Misaki," the man teased, his eyes sparkling with glee. "You don't want to spend more time with me?"

"No!" Misaki snapped, squirming within the author's arms. "You're annoying! Leave me alone—"

Beautiful laughter befell from those addictive lips. " _Don't be like that,_ " the author purred, sliding his hands further down the teen's waist. "I just wanted us to use this opportunity to spend more time together," he teased, squeezing that plumped ass as emphasis. "Wouldn't you want that too?"

"N-No!" Misaki whined, desperately trying to get away. "I don't—hey!" Misaki exclaimed, utterly mortified. "Just _where_ do you think you're touching—?!"

"It can't be helped," the man continued, eyeing the teen's growing erection. "Yet you needn't worry, though," he promised, "I'll be sure to take care of this lustful body of yours."

"S-Stop it!" Misaki gasped, frantically trying to escape the powerful built edging closer. "Baka Usagi! _Stop_! Stop this right now! I n-need to make din— _ahhh!_ "

Akihiko chuckled. "You're so cute, Misaki," he breathed, leaning forward to kiss luscious pink lips.

It wasn't long before the penthouse walls were echoing with the sounds of ecstasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it for the first chapter. I know it's not much right now. But believe me, it will grow something (hopefully) better as the story progresses. I hope you all enjoyed it. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading! ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ


	2. Flight to the Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Everyone! Welcome to Chapter Two. I hope you'll manage to enjoy this chapter I conjured. (^_^)
> 
> WARNING: The structure of some sentences can be confusing. Haha. I apologize for that. ^^;

It wasn't long before Tuesday had finally arrived. They showered, dressed, packed their belongings, and drove down until they reached the Narita International Airport to catch their flight. During the entire ride, the teen was absolutely astounded. He couldn't believe his luck—they were going to America! The most wonderful country in the world! Just how many times does that happen?!

He desperately tried sheltering the emotions that continued to course through him, yet he knew it was all in vain: he was practically radiating in happiness! The man noticed this particular feat and smiled. He was glad his adorable kitten was enjoying his gift. It designated merriment within him that thrived in ways he could never explain. After all, if he descended into the concepts of pretensionless, he knew he didn't deserve a love like Misaki's. He was aloof and selfish—the last person who deserved anything of the sort! Yet when this teen had entered his life, he slowly began to feel the emotions he'd never felt with anyone. It was absolutely mind-boggling. It was one of the main reasons why he owed the boy so much—and the only solution he saw fit was showering the teen with numerous materialistic pleasures. Misaki deserved it. He was the only one who managed to leave a dent on the impenetrable fortress he called a heart.

When they finally arrived, and boarded their place amongst the First Class, the teen couldn't help the surge of trepidation that galloped throughout his veins. This was his first time _ever_ boarding a plane. Would if something happened to them? He'd witnessed enough accidents amongst the daily news. What if something like… _that_ actually came true?

 _No!_ He thought, shaking his head fiercely. _That won't happen!_ _Stop thinking like that!_

Although he tried to assure this message to himself, the formulations within his mind had failed to perceive that concept. He was preoccupied with the distortion amongst his thoughts, that he failed to observe the author raking his eyes upon him. Akihiko sighed, knowing perfectly well what was going on with his little cutie. Piercing guilt channeled throughout his frame as he realized the predicament of their situation. He failed to detect this newfound experience based off Misaki's perspective. He was much too occupied based off the adventures from his own experiences: he boarded numerous private planes and jets during the aspects of his youth. Of course they didn't faze him, yet this was his lover's first flight so the experience should be handled differently.

Akihiko exhaled a long sigh. He should have realized this sooner.

"Ladies and gentlemen," came the captain's voice amongst the speaker. "Fasten your seatbelts. We're about to take flight."

Instantly, the teen had closed his eyes, almost as if that could control the fear raging through him. He stiffened almost instantly as something flickered upon his hand. Relief coursed through his veins as he realized who was touching him.

"You okay?" Akihiko whispered within that earlobe, his voice coaxed with concern.

Afraid nothing but screams would erupt if he opened his mouth, the teen merely nodded, refusing to open his eyes.

Akihiko sighed. "Misaki," he breathed, grasping his lover's trembling hand. "It's alright. I'm right here. Nothing's going to happen."

The teen had flickered his gaze amongst the author, his eyes thriving with terror. "But what if—"

"It won't." Akihiko said firmly. "Not if I can help it."

Misaki's eyes widened slightly. His rabbit…he was always so kind. It was that very kindness where he believed he might die from the very blissfulness set upon it. The wonderful feelings that were overwhelming his heart, he suffocated from their joyous touch.

"Baka!" Misaki scowled, averting his face to hide the blush consuming his cheeks. "Don't promise something you can't control!"

"You say that," the man teased, a smirk gracing his features. "Yet you haven't let go of my hand."

Misaki's heartbeat accelerated. "D-Don't be r-r-ridiculous!" He stuttered, his face glowing red as a lobster. "I'm only h-holding on because you might do something s-stupid!"

A low chuckle erupted from the author's lips. The lies his kitten were sprouting were utterly amusing. "Whatever you say, Misaki."

"I'm serious!" Misaki cried, clutching the man's hand harder. "Don't get any w-wrong ideas!"

Akihiko rolled his eyes playfully. "Okay, Misaki."

For the rest of the flight, the teen could honestly admit the fear that consumed his heart had vanished almost instantly. It was all thanks to the stupendous writer sitting beside him. Misaki couldn't help but feel a sense of pride thinking just how lucky he was to have this man. This _incredibly_ handsome man—just how many were envious of him for having a lover like this? He knew the author was desired by all—he practically turned heads wherever he went! How very lucky he could claim this man as his own. He thought, blushing furiously. How very lucky he was, indeed.

Pretty soon—because of the long hours of the flight—Misaki had fallen into a deep slumber. He wasn't conscious of it, yet his body had leaned upon the author, almost as though it desperately longed that robust strength. Akihiko smiled, happiness coursing through him as his kitten continued to sleep.

Slowly, he leaned down and kissed his kitten's cheek, utterly content with their temporary paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sigh* Another happy chapter. -_- Yeah, I'm slow. :p Don't worry. Chapter Three will (at least...I hope so) have the upcoming drama we've all been waiting for. I hope you all will hold out for me then. Believe me, I know this isn't the greatest story in the world, but I appreciate the fact that you guys are all still reading this. ^^
> 
> Again, thank you for reading! ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ


	3. America

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Welcome to Chapter Three. ^_^
> 
> Oh, and in this chapter the italics mean they're speaking in English.

Eleven hours and thirty minutes later, their plane had finally landed. They didn't stay at the airport as long as Misaki had expected. Instead they took a taxi through the vivid, lively streets of California. Unable to understand a word of Akihiko's English instructions to the driver, the teen assumed they were heading towards their long-awaited, luxurious hotel. Seeing how the author was rather busy at the moment, the teen had no choice but to marvel at the wide, flat expanse laid out in front of him. They were in California. The Golden State, the Valley of the Sun, the Land of Sunshine and Opportunity. It was really surprising none of this was considered a dream. The sights he saw here were utterly captivating.

California—the palm trees, the dazzling skyscrapers, the noise that filled the streets, the green swaths of golf courses and turquoise splotches of swimming pools…it was really interesting here indeed. _Way_ different from anything back home. The taxi continued to sweep through the endless sights of the city until they reached their long-awaited destination—and the teen's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Although he didn't know what to expect, it sure as hell wasn't this!

The building was timeless, almost graceful, like something conjured out of a fairy tale. It was painted a soft, gentle-like chestnut that was eighteen stories high, and well-proportioned. The aura it gave off screamed the utmost aristocracy—as if only the very élite could enter these chambers.

"Wow." was the only thing the teen could say.

Akihiko smiled. "Do you like it?"

Misaki averted his gaze, clearly uncomfortable. "Well…it's better than anything I expected." He said, scratching the back of his head.

The author started laughing. He helped Misaki out of the cab, picked up their luggage, paid the taxi caber, and walked towards their awaited building—still laughing along the way. Misaki's eyes widened in utter surprise. He wasn't used to seeing his author like this—all relaxed and carefree. He was positively radiating with happiness! Although it took some time getting used to, Misaki realized he rather enjoyed this side to Akihiko. He was positively glowing with emotion. And that smile…it was so hard to believe someone that beautiful could actually be real.

"What?" Akihiko mused, his tone itching into that playful matter as he caught his kitten's gaze. "Am I that irresistible?"

"As if, you pervert!" Misaki scowled, flushing hotly.

The writer laughed yet again.

They continued to walk until they reached the hotel's entrance...only then did the teen's heartbeat erupt into the bases of somersaults.

 _Baka Usagi!_ The teen had thought, desperately attempting to overcome the shock that overloaded his heart as his gaze lingered upon the lobby. _Do you understand the meaning of the word 'BUDGET'?!_

The inside was more bewildering than he ever could imagine. The first things that came to mind when viewing the details of the lobby was that it was very bright, very open, and very _large_. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, and the marble floors were all varying a different shade of white. So much so that the teen thought he'd go blind from the overwhelming brightness in front of him.

It was all so _beautiful._

Misaki wanted to explore more of his surroundings, yet was prevented doing so as he attempted to catch up with his lover, who was walking towards the female receptionist in the front. The conservation between the two individuals was simple and to the point. Although the teen couldn't understand them, it was clearly obvious within the receptionist's tone that she was welcoming the author a bit more warmly than necessary. Whether Akihiko noticed this or not, he paid the woman no attention; he merely wanted their hotel cards. As soon as she'd given him what he wanted, his mood had brightened instantly.

" _Perfect,_ " he breathed, flashing her that breathtaking smile, dazzling her momentarily. " _Thank you very much._ "

" _Y…You're welcome,_ " she said breathlessly, handing him their hotel cards. " _Your room will be located on the twenty-fourth_ _floor. One of my associates,_ " she beckoned the tall man who suddenly appeared. " _Will be assisting you towards the location—along with obtaining your luggage, of course_." She added as an afterthought.

Akihiko paid no attention, he merely nodded.

The receptionist smiled. " _Thank you for choosing 'Paradisus' as your hotel choice. We hope you enjoy your stay here, sir_."

Akihiko's attention was elsewhere as he thanked her. Misaki had to suppress a smile.

Soon enough, the couple was heading towards the elevator as their male attendant led them to their awaited destination. When they reached their room and set their belongings down, they—well, mostly Misaki—marbled at their surroundings. The room was big and white, almost medieval looking. The front walls were covered with framed oil paintings of nature. Some were vibrant with colors while others were dull in comparison. On the far right side, there was a wall that looked as though it were made out of glass—giving one a fantastic view of the city lingering below them. Even though these sights were exquisite, they weren't what caught the teen's interest. He was far more interested at the _ginormous_ bed that was lurking within the center of the room. Even though he _really_ wanted to think of this as a coincidence, his mind knew the true purpose behind that bed.

Misaki's cheeks scorched with embarrassment.

Akihiko chuckled as soon as he caught that innocent reaction. The teen was so cute when he made those expressions...it made him positively irresistible. The loving couple were caught up within their own world that they failed to envisaged that their male attendant that was still within their room with them. Seeing how he was no longer needed, the attendant walked towards the exit, mentioning if they required any assistance, that they shouldn't hesitate to ask. And with that, the attendant had closed the door behind him. As soon as the door was shut, the author had pulled the teen in for a blistering kiss.

"B-Baka!" Misaki gasped, still shivering from the intensity of that kiss. "T-The hell do you t-think y-you're d-doing?!"

"Kissing you," Akihiko breathed, his voice designating into a playful purr. "You just have no idea how addictive your lips can be."

"D-Don't say things like that!" Misaki exclaimed, fighting the shivers that wanted to overtake him based on that remark. "I didn't g-give you p-permission!"

Akihiko chuckled. "Don't be so mean," he teased, kissing that cute forehead. "I only wanted a kiss."

"Whatever," the teen grumbled, leaning his head against that powerful chest. "I think you're just messing with me."

Akihiko did nothing but snicker.

"Don't laugh!" Misaki scowled, meeting those amused orbs above him. "It's not funny—and what the hell's up with this bed?!" He yelled, gesturing his attention towards those welcoming sheets. "No bed's _that_ large! I'm pretty sure you have something to do with this, Usagi-san!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," the author said innocently, his eyes fueling with utter naughtiness. "All I did was request something a bit more… _comfortable_."

Misaki's heartbeat accelerated. "Hentai!" he shouted, the blush coming back at full force. "Hentai Usagi!"

Akihiko laughed once more. His kitten was so much fun to mess with.

As minutes passed, the playful aroma that surrounded the author had quickly evaporated as a hint of his serious nature sprung forth.

"Misaki," the author breathed, lifting the teen's chin in order to meet his gaze. "Are you honestly comfortable here?" he asked slowly as the apprehensiveness fueled his tone. "I know you don't like expensive places, but...I wanted to do something special for you."

Misaki's eyes widened slightly.

Did he hear that right?

 _You mean, all this time…he was thinking about…me?_ Misaki thought, his heart pounding uncontrollably. This…this didn't make any sense! Even after everything, Akihiko care for his happiness _that_ much? Warmth fluttered his heart. He didn't know what to say. These words his author were sprouting were downright impossible! Yet then again, the man had always had a way with words that had him believe almost _anything_.

Misaki sighed, mentally cursing himself for what he was about to do.

"Yet if you're truly uncomfortable with this, I'm perfectly willing to canc—"

Before the author could finish his sentence, Misaki had threw his arms around that neck and kissed the author. Before Akihiko could register the situation, the kiss was over.

"Baka Usagi!" Misaki shouted, blushing fiercely at what he'd just done. "As if I could _ever_ dislike something like this! Don't say something so stupid!"

Akihiko said nothing: he was utterly speechless. Those lovely eyes of his were opened wide with shock as he fully processed the situation. Misaki's breath caught in his throat.

A simple kiss…was that really all it took to make his lover happy?

"Don't...you ever say this was a mistake." Misaki mumbled, averting his gaze to the floor. "I'll never forgive you if you say something stupid like that again."

A loving smile had flickered upon that handsome face, and without a moment's thought, he wrapped his arms around the delicate body and claimed his kitten's lips.

Misaki moaned, his pride momentarily crumbling to pieces as he kissed the author with the best of his ability. Akihiko groaned in response. He then pushed the younger male onto the soft cushions below, dominating the situation perfectly. Misaki shivered, wrapping his arms around that firm neck.

A string of saliva coated their lips as they broke away to breathe. For a couple of seconds they did nothing but stare into one another's eyes. Misaki wanted to cry as he witnessed the unconditional love lurking within those lavender eyes.

"Misaki," Akihiko whispered, kissing every inch of that blushing face. "Thank you."

"Pssh. Whatever." Misaki scoffed, hoping with all his might that the author couldn't hear his heart pounding. "Just don't expect me to do something like this ever again!"

Akihiko smiled, dazzling the teen with its mere beauty. "Whatever you say, Misaki." he whispered, kissing those addictive lips once more.

It wasn't long before the couple made love...utterly content to be within each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'M SORRY! I know I said the drama would be in this chapter but...I felt I needed to explain everything before we got to that point! Once again, I apologize! *bows frantically*
> 
> The next chapter WILL have drama FOR SURE! I PROMISE! Hell, I'll triple promise! Please bear with me and continue to read. Believe me, it will (at least I hope so) get better! :)
> 
> Again, thank you for reading! ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ


	4. Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter Four. ^_^ As promised, the drama is introduced within this chapter. Yet be warned! I'm only putting a small piece of it in this chapter! The rest of it is still in development :)
> 
> Once again the italics mean they're either speaking in English or aroused. ;) Lol.

Although the culture was quite different, Misaki found himself enjoying every aspect of it. So much so that Akihiko had made it his mission to have the teen's happiness as his number-one priority. Every day, the couple went somewhere different. Whether it was going to the museum, exploring the vivid streets of California, dining at the most exotic restaurants, or simply visiting the basic pleasures of the beach. It was always somewhere different. They never went to the same place twice—Akihiko had made sure of that.

"There's just so much to see!" Akihiko had told him. "Why _would_ you want to go to the same place _twice_?"

The teen could say nothing after that.

They continued this pattern for days to come. Even though the teen didn't mind, he'd be lying if he said this didn't bother him a bit. He didn't want the author to spend so much money on him! He didn't think he deserved _that_ much! Yet every time he tried to discuss it to his lover, the author would either brush it off or tell him not to worry about it.

Misaki sighed. The author could be so stubborn sometimes.

* * *

One sunny afternoon, Misaki decided to ask his lover if they could take a break from all the sightseeing and instead see what this _luxurious_ —he cringed at the word—hotel had to offer them. Because of the author's constant distractions, Misaki rarely had a chance to explore the chambers within—and seeing how his kitten really wanted this, Akihiko had agreed to it almost instantly. They showered, changed clothes, and had lunch in the downstairs lobby. Half an hour later, they both agreed it'd be nice to head to pool located amongst the twenty-seventh floor since it was the one place they hadn't explored yet.

When they finally arrived, the teen had once more gasped in astonishment. The pool…it was indeed huge. It was almost as wide as a crater one would see lurking within the moon. Barely before Akihiko could set down their belongings, the teen had dived into the welcoming waters almost instantly. He chuckled. His kitten could be so unbearably childish at times. It was so cute. For the first few minutes, Akihiko was merely sitting upon his chair, watching his lover swim. Yet after his kitten's endless pleadings, he'd risen from his seat and finally joined his lover. They swam around together, splashed at each other, and participated in the most silliest pool games. Akihiko couldn't stop laughing. These feelings he was experiencing were strangely relieving—he couldn't _remember_ a time where he was laughing this hard. It was utterly mystifying. Maybe it was because he wasn't stressed with the bothersome things life expected out of him: like completing deadlines or annoying editors.

Or maybe…it was because of Misaki.

Whenever he was surrounded by others, he would always associate them at arm's length. Yet when he was with Misaki, he found himself releasing the emotions he always kept inside. It was absolutely mind-blowing.

After an hour of carousing themselves within the blissful waters, the couple had decided to take a break. They rose from the playful waters of the lagoon, sat within their beach chairs, and relaxed.

Akihiko sighed. _T_ _oday was wonderful_. he thought, resting his enervated limbs. _Why couldn't have we done this sooner?_

Very slowly, he flickered his gaze upon the teen, and his heartbeat hammered wildly. The boy was an angel sent from the Gods themselves! He could barely encompassed the groan that longed to escape. How could someone be that perfect? Just beholding that innocent face, that sun-kissed skin, those vividly green eyes, and that delicate built that made him look almost feminine. How could someone possess such beauty? Countless times, the teen had proclaimed him as "perfect" being—yet the man had to disagree. He was nowhere near Misaki's level of cuteness. The blissful aroma his kitten had conceived...he never could tear his sight away. Misaki was special—that was all there was to it.

"Misaki," Akihiko purred, leaning closer to trace his lips amongst that shivering throat. "Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now?"

"I am not!" Msaki retorted, blushing hotly. "Quit saying such lies!"

A trace of a smile lingered upon the elder's lips. "It's the truth," he insisted, continuing his reign upon that exposed throat. " _You._ " Kiss. " _Are._ " Kiss. " _So._ " Kiss. " _Fucking._ " Kiss. _"Sexy_." He growls out, eagerly meeting those sumptuous lips.

Misaki couldn't help the moan that liberated amongst his cavern. "U-Usagi-san!" He exclaimed, attempting to free himself from that efficacious built. "S…Stop it! There are p-people here! They m-might s-see us—"

"I don't care," the author breathed, kissing his kitten once more. "Let them see us."

"U-Usagi-san!" Misaki gasped, his mind reeling into gateways of passion as that cool breath continued to overcloud his senses. "P-Please! Stop—"

"Misaki," Akihiko interrupted, his eyes twinkling evilly. "Let's go back to our hotel room."

Crimson flickered across Misaki's cheeks. Residing towards their hotel chambers…he knew perfectly well what that meant. As much as he wanted to protest the embarrassing act, he couldn't find it within himself to even bother. And if he was perfectly honest with himself, he knew he wanted this just as much—the growing erection within his swimming trunks proved it.

Quickly, the couple had risen from their seats, walking hand-in-hand amongst the swimming arena. Yet as they reached their awaited exit, a delicate voice had suddenly reached them.

" _Akihiko?_ " The voice uttered in disbelief.

The author stilled almost instantly, as though recognizing that sweet voice. Curious, Misaki flickered his gaze toward their unknown stranger. Shock had coursed through him.

It was a woman.

 _Who is she?_ Misaki pondered confusion sweeping over his lingering emotions. _How does she know Usagi-san?_

Slowly, the man directed his gaze upon their mysterious outsider. " _Hello, Aaliyah,_ " he said calmly, as though questioning the very memory of her presence.

" _Akihiko!_ " The stranger gushed, throwing her arms around his competent body. " _It **is** you!_ "

Before the author could say something in return, the woman leaped forward and claimed his lips in a passionate, searing kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for leaving it off like that. But I feel this way makes it much more interesting! Chapter Five is currently in the works! I'll have it up here in a jiffy! :)
> 
> Thank you for reading! ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ


	5. Aaliyah's Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter Five! ^_^
> 
> In this chapter, I'm adding an OC, so some things will be changed around within the story. Hope that's okay. ^^;;
> 
> Once again, the italics mean they're speaking in English.

Misaki could do nothing more but stare the petrifying sight overwhelming him.

This woman…she was _kissing_ Akihiko

Misaki's stomach lurched painfully, unable to believe what he was seeing.

Just…what exactly happened? A minute ago, the couple were heading back to their hotel room about to indulge into the pleasures of sex and all of a sudden, some stranger just barged in—completely unannounced—and started kissing _his_ lover! Just what the hell happened?!

As Misaki were about to protest, Akihiko had had enough and gently pushed the woman off him.

" _You shouldn't execute such drastic matters,_ " he stated gruffly, as though embarrassed of being taken off-guard like that. " _It's quite rude, Aaliyah_."

" _Oh, don't be such a prune, Akihiko!_ " Aaliyah teased, her arms stilled wrapped around the author's neck. " _I was only saying hello!_ "

Akihiko scowled. " _I see you haven't changed one bit._ "

Aaliyah pouted. " _You say that like it's a bad thing!_ "

Akihiko had said something else but Misaki failed—not that he could understand them, anyway—to hear it. His mind was spiraling in confusion. Just who exactly was this woman? She was talking to his lover as if they were old friends—but that was impossible! Misaki knew the author associated with people unless he _had_ to! Throughout the course of their relationship, Akihiko had never mentioned—much less _befriending_ —this woman. It didn't made sense to him. Why was the author now hanging out with this chick? He didn't have much companions, in fact, the only people he considered his "friends" were his brother and that damn Kamijō—he had told the teen countless times.

Yet the more Misaki thought about it, the more he realized that basing everything upon that assumption was foolish. As much as he hated to admit it, he didn't know much about his lover. Akihiko was rather secretive about his past, which made it a whole lot harder to ask questions about it. Although he didn't know much, he knew Akihiko rather had...a difficult past to talk about. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out.

It was right then where the author had seemed to acknowledge his kitten's presence. He sighed heavily, wishing he didn't have to explain this troublesome event. Yet given the circumstances that just happened, it wasn't as though he had much of a choice—he didn't want the boy to get the wrong idea!

"Misaki," the man said slowly, keeping his tone as light as possible. "This is Aaliyah, an old friend of mine from college."

The teen's eyes widened slightly. _So she **is** a friend._ He thought, processing this new information. _That explains a lot._

He wanted to believe the man's words, yet he couldn't help the feeling of unease that lingered within his heart. He didn't know what it was, but he could have sworn he caught a tremor of hesitance within that thunderous voice. Of course he didn't doubt the man—he knew the author wouldn't lie to him. It's just...it seemed like he was withholding some information.

 ** _Very_** important information.

Before the teen could formulate a decent response, the woman's eyes had flickered before him. Misaki gasped, momentarily dazzled by the enthralling sight of this mere woman. Her face was perfectly composed, much like a carving of a goddess. Her Mediterranean skin was very similar to that of an olive. Her eyes were the color of sapphires shining brightly in the night sky. She had the perfect figure, the kind one would see within those _Victoria's Secret_ magazines. Her hair was golden, gently waving into the middle of her back. Misaki stared at the woman in utter amazement, trying his hardest not to ogle so obviously.

" _Who is this, Akihiko?_ " Aaliyah asked, her eyes trailing back to the older male. " _I've never seen him_ _before._ "

For a moment, the author said nothing. He was debating on whether or not he should reveal anything to her.

" _Akihiko?_ " Aaliyah asked, utterly confused by her colleague's silence.

The author uttered a curse. " _This is Misaki,_ " he explained, glancing upon his confused lover. " _He's Takahiro's younger brother. As of right now, I'm currently supporting him._ "

" _Really?!_ " Aaliyah exclaimed, flickering her gaze before the teen in utter amazement. " _You're supporting the **commoner**?!"_ She said as though it's a bad word. _"Hmph. You've grown soft, Akihiko_ — _the Akihiko I knew would've never resorted into something as pathetic as that._ "

Akihiko scowled. " _Don't be ridiculous,_ " he uttered coldly. " _I offer no charitable quality of the sort._ ** _He's_** _the only one._ "

" _Glad to see you have standards, then,_ " she giggled, positively delighted she managed to aggravate the Great Usami. " _I was honestly worried for a second there!_ "

The author snorted. " _Like you care about anything_."

Misaki _wished_ he could understand what they were saying! Yet no matter how much he yearned for it, he knew the obtaining that goal was rather impossible now. He sighed distastefully. How he _really_ wanted to kick himself! He _wished_ he paid more attention during his English-speaking sessions! Yet he didn't blame himself for not knowing! English was too hard! He didn't understand how people could master such a difficult language, so he always avoided it if he could.

...and how he was regretting that now.

The woman laughed yet again, tightening her grip upon the author's neck.

" _Aaliyah,_ " the man warned, knowing full well what she was about to do. " _Don't you dare_."

The female pouted playfully. " _I can't help it,_ " she breathed, leaning closer to that dazzling face. " _It's been such a long time...and I've missed you, Akihiko._ "

Yet before she had the chance to inch closer, the author had gently shoved her away.

Flabbergasted, the woman widened her eyes; she obviously wasn't used to being rejected.

Akihiko sighed, obviously irritated of being placed within this bothersome impasse. " _Aaliyah,_ " he murmured, tackling the hard edge within his voice. " _You need to cease these foolish acts._ _They're rather annoying._ "

Even though Misaki couldn't understand them, it was clearly obvious within their—well, Akihiko's—tone that they were arguing. He couldn't fathom the basic concepts of the English language, yet he had the feeling their conversation was heading into the previous concepts within their perplexing past.

" _Oh, you don't mean that,_ " she said rather confidently, quickly recovering from Akihiko's harsh rejection. " _You're just playing hard to get like always. Yet I'm not worried,_ " she purred, her eyes flashing accordingly. " _You'll come back to me soon. You always did—_ "

" _I'm in a serious relationship with the boy,_ " Akihiko interrupted, thoroughly affronted with that smug attitude of hers. " _I highly doubt I'd ever get back with you."_

At this comment, Akihiko witnessed—with enormous satisfaction—the look of shock that flickered upon her face. It was then when she flickered her gaze upon the teen, utterly mystified with the shocking truth.

Misaki blinked, confusion coursing right through him. Why was the woman looking at him? Up to now, he was merely a bystander to their ongoing conversation…nothing more than that. Yet the more the woman gazed upon him, the more powerful his curiosity had developed. Just _what_ did the man tell her?

The way she contemplated him…it was though she was perceiving him for the first time. When gazing at those depthless eyes, Misaki could have sworn he saw something flicker amongst her face. Yet before he could identify it, she quickly composed her features underneath that beautiful mask.

" _Oh?_ " Aaliyah drawled, a slow smile flickering amongst her lips. " _So this is the lucky little boy?_ "

Akihiko said nothing, he merely flickered his gaze elsewhere.

" _Oh, you're so cute!_ " Aaliyah squealed, embracing the teen in a bear-breaking hug. " _I see why Akihiko's so eager to have you!_ "

Misaki gasped, unable to respond as he was suffocated by those gallons the woman called _breasts_! As he was about to protest, she'd released her grip upon him.

" _I'm sorry,_ " she breathed, her eyes blazing upon the boy. " _I don't believe we've met._ "

Misaki just stared, unable to reciprocate that foreign language.

" _He can't understand you,_ " Akihiko said simply, his tone somewhat gentle. " _He doesn't speak English._ "

"Oh, I'm sorry," the woman said in perfect Japanese, startling the boy slightly. "That was quite rude of me...you can understand me now, can't you?"

Slowly, Misaki nodded.

"Great!" She replied enthusiastically. "The name's Aaliyah, by the way. Aaliyah Hamilton. It's a pleasure to be acquainted, Misaki."

"Y-Yes." Misaki stuttered, blushing fiercely. "It's v-very n-nice to meet you t-too."

The woman smiled in response, yet the smile didn't seem to reach her eyes. For a moment, she ignored the teen and focused her attention upon the majestic writer looking elsewhere. Somewhere within the lingering formations of her mind, a plan began to commence forth. A heinous smile flickered upon her beautiful face. Her gaze persisted upon the writer one last time before glimmering onto the innocent kitten.

She sighed dramatically. "That man is a gift from the Gods," she sibilated, her voice so low that anyone but the teen would've probably strained themselves to hear. "Anyone would be lucky to have him."

Although her tone was perfectly light, the teen could perceive the double edge within her words...and that scared him.

"He's so handsome," she droned on, caressing the teen's cheeks. "He could have anyone he wants! And yet...he chose _you_." She said with insulting astonishment. "The _commoner_."

Misaki wasn't sure what to say to that.

"I guess miracles _do_ exist," she muttered dryly, her tone somewhat strained. Anger, perhaps? "I never would have believed it."

She seemed to be waiting for Misaki to say something.

"Y-Yeah," he conceded, anything to shut her up. "I guess they do."

She laughed without humor. "I'm glad you can agree."

For a moment, the woman didn't utter a word. Misaki had wondered if she'd forgotten his presence entirely, yet some time later, she presented him with a cold smile.

"Be sure to take care of him, will you?" she derided, her expression purely predatory. "Otherwise, there'll be others who'll not hesitate to take him away from you."

Misaki blinked, unable to believe the words that escaped her lips.

Aaliyah smirked, delighted she caught the brat's attention. "Believe me, _Misaki_ ," she hissed at the word, her lips curling into a hateful sneer. "They'll be others who will feel… _cheated_ from your very relationship. I mean, how could someone auspicious as Usami Akihiko end up with someone as normal and uninteresting as yourself?" she asked herself faintly, eyeing the brat up and down, seemingly satisfied with his particular ordinariness. "It's utterly ridiculous."

Again, no words could formulate within the teen's mouth. Her crudeness came as a complete shock to him.

Cold laughter erupted from her lips. "Heed my warning, Misaki," she purred, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Watch your partner, otherwise...there'll be someone who'll do whatever it takes just to keep him from you. I can promise you that."

Behind that smile, the warning was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. She's turning into a handful, isn't she? -_-
> 
> I hope my readers could enjoy this chapter! It was very...interesting to write about! xD
> 
> -And yes, I KNOW for a fact that Ahikiko is 100% GAY! I KNOW THAT! I'm just going by the manga! (^_^) There was one volume where Akihiko admitted to Misaki that he DID indeed date women in the past. And if you want to read that for yourselves, it is Junjou Romantica, Volume Thirteen, Act 24. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ


	6. Testings of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Welcome to Chapter Six! Hope you guys like it! (^.^)
> 
> Again...italics. You guys should know what they mean now. :)

Misaki couldn't find the right words to vocalize. He was still trying to process the actual words that erupted from those heartless lips.

She was going to _steal_ Akihiko? Was that really what she just said?

 _No._ He thought, attempting to ignore the rising panic that was bubbling within him. _She can't be serious. She has to be joking._

He didn't want to believe this woman, yet the malicious glint in her depthless eyes said otherwise.

Misaki's heart skipped a beat.

This woman—she was serious.

This feeling…he didn't know exactly what it was but—no, that wasn't right. He knew exactly what this was. He was just too shocked to actually believe it.

He was scared.

 _Baka!_ He thought, trying to stuff down these negative feelings. _Stop panicking!_ _You know Usagi doesn't like women! You have nothing to worry about!_

He wanted to believe that voice, yet the fear expanding inside him prevented him from doing so.

Misaki scowled, clearly annoyed with himself. Was he really letting some woman get to him?

Aaliyah smirked, almost as though she could sense the teen's discomfort. "Is something the matter?" she teased, the malicious twinkle never leaving her eyes.

The brunet had stiffened almost instantly. "N-No!" He said a little too quickly, even by his standards. "N-Nothing's wrong."

Aaliyah's grin only widened. "I see," she breathed, clearly amused by the situation. "It seems you're incapable of processing the truth too."

Misaki flushed in embarrassment. Why was this woman going through such lengths to terrorize him?

"Then again," she mused. "I suppose this _could_ be a good thing. You'd be too stupid to process the actuality of the situation—"

"That _._ " Misaki uttered calmly. "Isn't up for you to decide."

"Oh?" she inquired, her tone fabricated with mock ignorance. "And what you makes you say that?"

"Because I don't see how that's any of your business." Misaki snapped.

Aaliyah's expression did not falter. In fact, she looked highly amused—as though the teen were a mindless idiot muttering nonsense.

"Hmph," she smiled, her tone infuriatingly smug. "It seems I was wrong—I suppose you _do_ have some spunk in you after all! Isn't that a nice surprise?"

Anger fueled the teen's veins. Just _who_ did this woman think she was insulting him like this?! Just as he was about to retort a fiery comeback, the author had decided to grace them with his presence.

" _Just what are you telling the boy?_ " the man demanded, not even bothering to hide the impatience within his voice.

Aaliyah giggled. " _Nothing, Akihiko,_ " she breathed flirtatiously, flickering her gaze towards that handsome face, ignoring the boy completely. " _We're just getting the chance to get to know one another...I don't see anything wrong with that predicament._ "

Akihiko snorted. " _Since_ _when a_ _re you interested in others besides yourself_?"

" _Since this **person** ," _she emphasized the word, that smile never faltering from her lips, "H _appened to become your main squeeze._ "

The author's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Aaliyah's smile turned faintly savage. " _Did I hit a nerve?_ "

Akihiko said nothing, he merely glared at the woman in response.

" _Really, Akihiko,_ " she snickered, twirling her golden locks. " _You shouldn't give me such an ugly look_ _._ " Her voice sounded sharper than usual _. "All that frowning just ruins that perfect face of y—_ "

" _Enough._ " Akihiko snapped, trying to control the indignation within his tone. "Misaki," he said in Japanese, beckoning the teen forward. "Let's go."

Before Misaki could utter a word, the author had yanked his wrist, dragging him towards the awaited exit.

" _Aw...leaving so soon?_ " Aaliyah drawled, her voice cold and unyielding.

Akihiko ignored her, determined to make it towards the exit.

" _Just_ _when things were starting to get interesting!_ " she bellowed, feigning her voice in mock exasperation. " _Yet n_ o _matter_ ," she whispered confidently, _"I suppose I **could** have my fun later on_ —"

" _You will_ **_not_** _,_ " Akihiko growled, turning his head to glare hatefully at the woman. " _The last thing we need is someone like you to interfere—_ "

" _Now, now,_ " Aaliyah waggled a finger at him. " _We'll have none of this hindering talk_."

The author said nothing to that—he merely narrowed his eyes in anger. Aaliyah just laughed.

" _Is that really what you think of me?_ " she mused, designating her voice into a hateful purr. " _You're so insensitive to me, Akihiko! Yet you needn't worry,_ " she trailed on, " _I'm not going to interfere...at least not **yet** —_"

"Come on, Misaki," the man said quickly, determined to get away from this woman. "We need to get back to our hotel room."

Misaki had no idea what was going on, but seeing how agitated his lover was made him agree almost instantly. Yet as they reached their awaited exit, the harpy had decided to open her mouth once more.

"It was nice meeting you, Misaki," Aaliyah giggled, smirking as the teen had stopped his pace. "Talking to you was rather... _interesting,_ " she implied, her tone revealing nothing of the sort. "I'm looking forward to crossing paths again."

Misaki didn't dare turn around—he knew all too well what emotions would be flickering amongst that cold face.

"Y-Yes," he replied, refusing to turn back. "It was nice meeting you too, Aaliyah."

Before any statements could be uttered, the couple had quickly departed the swimming arena.

Aaliyah scowled. _You're so penurious_ _, Akihiko!_ she thought, pouting slightly. _You could have at **least** bid me a **goodbye**! I swear you can be so churlish sometimes! _

For few minutes, she didn't say a word. She merely flickered her gaze across the monotonous landscape that was currently surrounding her. When nothing had particularly interested her, she sighed and went back to resume her tanning.

 _"Akihiko,"_ she whispered, slowly licking her lips. " _Your aloofness doesn't fool me. I know t_ _hat's merely an act you like to enforce upon others **,** yet no matter._" She breathed, that malicious grin designating amongst her face. _"You'll come back to me soon_ —y _ou always did. It's only a matter of time."_

Cold laughter erupted from those lips again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ


	7. Untold Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter Seven! ^_^ It seems this chapter came quicker than I intended! xD

The walk to their hotel room was a long and awkward one. As soon as they were out of the woman's reach, Akihiko had shortened his pace to match with his lovers'. Yet that gesture didn't amount to anything special. They walked in complete silence.

Akihiko did not look at Misaki, he was much too preoccupied with his own thoughts—and that honestly scared the teen. There were so many questions he wanted to ask, so much so that the mere concept of it all was driving him crazy. Why was the author ignoring him? Why did their situation have to turn out like this? And most importantly, exactly _who_ was this Aaliyah? He knew she was a friend within the past, yet that didn't explain her behavior towards the man. A friend shouldn't act like that. At least, that's what Misaki thought. A friend should be…well, a _friend!_ She was _way_ too flirtatious towards the author! It was almost as though they were never truly friends in the first place!

Misaki's heart had stopped.

 _Wait...were they actually ever friends?_ Misaki had pondered, a nasty sensation traveling throughout his body. _I mean, no normal friend would have kissed someone they considered their "friend". There_ _has to be another reason!_

He searched and searched for every possible answer until the report was practically slapping him within the face.

_Did...they used to date?_

Misaki didn't want to believe that, yet his mind couldn't help but process this new information.

 _Dating._ He thought, his mind designating in utter horror. _It all makes perfect sense now._

 _But Misaki!_ Another part of him argued. _That's ridiculous! You know Usagi-san doesn't like women! There has to be another reason! You just need to think of it!_

He sighed, wishing that were the case. He didn't like the matter of things, yet he knew that answer was the absolute truth. Besides, it shouldn't come off as a total shock to him. He knew the author had dated women within his past. He should know—the man had admitted it himself. Yet the thing that surprised him most of all, was that he—and probably Akihiko—had never assumed they'd actually have the chance to _meet_ these women.

It wasn't long before they reached their hotel room. The author had held the door open for his lover, and Misaki went in without any complaint. Although it relieved the teen to be alone with his rabbit, Akihiko's attitude wasn't exactly helping matters. He was still as silent as ever, never seeming to actually look at the boy—and that scared him.

Something was wrong, maybe more wrong than he actually realized.

 _Calm down._ He thought, desperately trying to ignore the rising panic that bubbled throughout his regions. _No need to get all panicky—I'm sure Usagi-san has a reasonable excuse for his behavior._ Yet no matter what he tried to tell himself, the silence between them was growing more and more intense as the seconds passed by.

The silence was making the teen insane.

"Say something!" Misaki begged, detesting that overwhelming silence that continued to ring between them.

Akihiko sighed. "Just what do you expect me to say?" He asked in a detached voice.

"I don't know!" Misaki exclaimed, bowing his head slightly. "Anything! Like…you'll forgive me."

Surprise had flickered upon the author's face. "Forgive you? For _what_?"

"If I hadn't of told you to come to the pool with me today, none of this would have happened."

Akihiko scowled. "Misaki, you merely wanted a change of scenery—that hardly deserves the death penalty."

"But it's still my fault." Misaki uttered weakly, his eyes still meeting the floor. "I shouldn't have—"

"Misaki, would you please stop that?" Akihiko growled, annoyance fusing with his tone. "You couldn't have known something like this would have happen. It was beyond your control. Now stop trying to take the blame—it will only make me feel more disgusted with myself."

His answer confused the teen. Just what was the author talking about? He had no reason to feel disgusted—it was entirely his fault! Just as he was going to tell him that, the answer had suddenly came to him.

He was talking about his relationship with that horrid woman.

Misaki was shocked. The author rarely spoke about the elements within his distinctive past. It was utterly mortifying to hear him voice the simple aspects surrounding it. He continued to perceive these thoughts until an idea sprung within his head.

"Usagi-san," the teen uttered, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to say. "Just…who exactly is that woman?"

Silence.

"Usagi—"

"I already told you this," the man stated quite frostily. "She was a friend from college."

Although the teen was expecting that type of response, his lovers' iciness still came as a complete shock to him. He wasn't use to his rabbit treating him so frigidly.

"I already know that," Misaki whispered, fidgeting slightly. "What I meant to say was…what exactly _was_ she to you?"

Again, the author said nothing.

"She must have been important," the teen trailed on, scratching the back of his head. "You wouldn't have let _any_ friend welcomed you in such a way."

Silence.

"It was obvious the way she clung to you," the boy continued, still fidgeting underneath that blank gaze. "The two of you guys couldn't have been fr—"

The words he'd been conceiving vanished almost instantly the moment he witnessed that hostile glare flaring within his lovers' eyes.

Misaki gulped. "Usagi-san—"

"Is that really what you assume?" he uttered coldly. "Do you not try to understand the situation first?"

Misaki cringed at the sudden remoteness. "T...That's not what I meant," he whispered, averting his gaze to the floor. "I was just asking whether that woman was someone other than your—"

"That does not concern you," the author vented, his face heavily disapproving. "Mind your own business."

Hurt flashed within the teen's eyes. Why was Akihiko acting like this? All the teen wanted was the truth...so _why_ was his lover so keen with keeping him in the dark? He deserved to know, didn't he? He was pretty sure the truth wasn't all that bad! He wanted to know was if his theories (which he was surely positive about) were correct. After all, it wasn't enough to assume, he'd rather have the actual confirmation from the man himself.

"I'm not trying to barge into your business," Misaki replied, a little annoyed at the response he received. "I'm only asking these questions because that woman seemed to—"

"We're not having this discussion." Akihiko barked, glaring at his lover.

Misaki's teeth clamped together.

"I say we are!" Misaki snapped, finding the courage to glare right back into those irises.

The author narrowed his eyes . "No—we're not." He said flatly.

Anger burst through the teen's veins. "Why are you acting like this?!" He yelled, clamping his fists tightly. "I don't understand you, Usagi-san! I only wanted to help—"

"And I don't need it," the author snapped. "Stop placing yourself in situations that does not concern you—it's bothersome."

"But—"

"Misaki." Akihiko said; his face hard. " _No._ "

The teen said nothing more after that. He merely scowled and averted his eyes away, desperately trying to stuff the cold rejection that consumed him. Although he tried his best to reach out, the author had coldly pushed him aside, throwing his kindness away as if it were a piece of unwanted garbage. The anger he felt was long gone—all that was left was the cold, empty feeling that radiated inside him. He didn't know why, but he wanted to leave the room. These feelings that were attacking him were too much! He wanted to be somewhere— _anywhere_ —but here.

Akihiko sighed. What is it with the boy now? He walked over to the teen, and placed his hand amongst his chin, continuing the action until the boy had no choice but to look at him.

"What now?" the man said impatiently.

Misaki lowered his gaze. "Nothing." He mumbled.

Akihiko scrutinized the teen's face while Misaki—unsuccessfully—tried to twist away from his gaze. The author's brow furrowed for a moment until his expression became horrified.

"Did I…hurt your feelings?" He asked, the shock clearly written on his face.

"No." Misaki lied; his voice cracking.

Before the teen could register what happened, he was suddenly scooped within those powerful arms.

"Misaki," the author breathed, kissing every inch of that tear-stained face. "I'm _sorry_. I didn't mean to hurt you—I was mad." He explained. "I was irritated at the situation that had occurred. Yet that still doesn't give me the right to take my frustrations out on you…I'm so sorry, love."

"Are you?" Misaki whispered; his voice full of doubt.

"Of course I am," the elder assured, hugging his kitten tighter. "You have no idea."

"Then why didn't you answer my questions?" Misaki squeaked, his voice shaking slightly. "I only w-wanted to know because I thought I c-could understand the situation a bit m-more. I wasn't trying to intrude or anything."

Akihiko's eyes glowered with warmth. His lover was only trying to look out for him...and he repaid the teen by pushing his concerns away. He couldn't escape the gnawing guilt that consumed his insides.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki questioned, utterly confused by his rabbit's silence.

Akihiko sighed. "I apologize Misaki," he whispered, caressing his lovers' cheeks. "I didn't intend to be so cold to you. It's just…there are things I've committed within my past that would make you rather uncomfortable to hear—I'm quite ashamed of them if I had to be honest." The man admitted.

Misaki's eyes widened slightly. So that was it. The author was just uncomfortable. He didn't hate him for "intruding" within his business, he was just embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," Akihiko said sincerely. "I was not trying to shun you. I'm just not comfortable revealing the contents of my past. It's not something I take pride in."

"Oh," the teen whispered, hiding his face within that powerful chest. "Well, that explains things."

A chuckle escaped the author's lips.

Silence fell for a few heartbeats.

"Usagi-san?"

"Yes, Misaki?"

The teen blushed. "I know you're uncomfortable talking about your past, but…can I ask you one question?"

Akihiko sighed. "Go ahead."

"That woman…" Misaki paused, his heart hammering wildly. "Did…did you—?"

"Yeah," the man admitted, seeing how there was no way to avoid the answer. "We were more than friends."

Misaki heart's deflated. "Oh." He said, the sadness itching within his tone.

Although he mentally prepared himself for the truth, he had to admit that it indeed bothered him that his lover had dated others before him...had touched others before him. He had to remind himself that it was all in the past, that there was nothing he could do about it now.

Silence mangled itself throughout their room.

"Are you angry at me for not telling you?" Akihiko had finally asked.

Misaki shook his head. "No," he uttered. "I'm not mad. Besides…it was all in the past."

Akihiko grinned, "I'm glad you see it that way."

"Y-Yeah." Misaki flushed, averting his gaze downward.

"But you know," the author hummed, a wicked glint flashing within his eyes. "There's something you should understand, Misaki."

"W-What?" the teen stuttered, still unable to meet his rabbit's gaze.

"Even though I dated others," the man trailed on, leaning towards that delicious ear. "They nowhere _neared_ satisfied me as much as you did."

"H-Hentai!" Misaki yelled, blushing fiercely. "Just what the _hell_ are you saying?!"

The author smirked. "What?" he mused, tilting his head to one side with a shockingly tempting smile. "Are you embarrassed, Misaki?"

"Why would you ask something like that?!" Misaki exclaimed. "Of course I'm embarrassed— _anyone_ would be if they heard some shit like that!"

Akihiko chuckled yet again. "Really, Misaki," he murmured, kissing his kitten's forehead. "You're just too cute."

Just as the teen was about to retort another comment, Akihiko's lips had suddenly collided with his. Misaki's eyes snapped open in shock—only to see his lover boldly looking at him, his eyes radiating in mischief. Blushing, the boy tried to escape, but the man's powerful figure was way too much for his delicate body.

Eventually, the teen had managed to break away.

"Usagi-san!" He breathed, gasping heavily. "S…Stop!"

Even then, the kisses did not stop. Akihiko continued his reign down Misaki's throat and shoulders until he reached the smooth, vividly pink nipples of his beloved. Misaki flushed when he felt those fingers twisting his one of his small nubs. A moan escaped his lips when as soon as he felt that hot tongue gliding down the center of his nipple.

"Usagi…" the teen whimpered, desperately attempting to push that robustness off him. "Please sto—"

Before Misaki could finish his sentence, the author had suddenly grabbed his wrists and pinned him upon the soft, comforting sheets below him. Misaki gasped from the sudden impact, wiggling furiously to escape his rabbit's clutches. Yet he knew these struggles were futile.

Akihiko had him right where he wanted him.

"Get off me, you pervert!" the teen snapped, writhing around some more. "I'm not in the mood for this right now! Stop it—"

"Misaki," the elder purred, leaning forward to meet that innocent gaze. "Don't you remember **why** we wanted to meet up here?"

Misaki's rampaging stopped. "I…" he uttered, his heart beating rapidly. "I…I don't know what you're talking about!" He lied, turning his gaze away.

Akihiko smirked. "Really?" He mused, his eyes dancing in utter mischief. "You honestly don't remember?"

"N-No!" Misaki lied, turning his head to hide his flush. "I don't! Now can we please stop—"

Akihiko pulled the teen into another intoxicating kiss. Misaki moaned softly, tightening his fists in the covers. These kisses…he wasn't sure what it was, but there was something about them that always made the blood sore through his veins…making him positively radiant with want.

"Then I'll make you remember," the writer assured, biting a rather sensitive part of Misaki lovers' neck—relishing the cry that escaped his kitten's throat.

Akihiko smirked, amused with his tactics. He slid his hands down the teen's stomach until they were swarming inside his swimming trunks. He massaged the tip gently, loving the way his kitten would moan as his member was attacked.

"Ahhh!" Misaki cried, his breath becoming more heavy as that hand attacked him. "Usagi-san! St-Stop it! I—Ahhh!"

Akihiko chuckled. His kitten looked so cute writhing under him like this. It made him positively delectable. His eyes showcased a malicious glint as he witnessed his kitten holding back the blissful cries as he fondled the dick lovingly.

"Do you like that, Misaki?" He whispered, jerking the erection a bit harder. "Is it good?"

Misaki did nothing but whimper, utterly helpless against the author's touch. He desperately wanted to tell the man to stop, yet he knew full well that if he uttered a _word_ , nothing but screams would erupted from his lightsome frame.

Akihiko smirked. He _loved_ when his kitten denied what he truly wanted. It made him looking forward to reducing his lovers' pride into the verge of nothing.

"You look delicious, Misaki," Akihiko rasped, feeling his own bulge rising as his kitten continued to scream.

"Mmph!" Misaki cried out, unable to resist those cold fingers pumping him perfectly. "Usagi-san! Pleaaase! A…Ahhhh!"

Akihiko smirked. This was going to be fun…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ


	8. Needs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Welcome to Chapter Eight. ^_^
> 
> Italics, people! In this chapter, it means they're aroused. ;p 
> 
> WARNINGS: Just...some content if you know what I mean. *wiggles eyebrows* Lol.

"U-Usagi-san!" Misaki moaned, clutching the sheets tightly. "S-Stop it! I…I can't—Ahhhh!"

Akihiko chuckled. "What?" He mused, his eyes dancing in utter delight. "Cumming already?"

"Sh…Shut-up!" Misaki snapped, gasping heavily. "T-This is your fault! I already t-told you I didn't w-want this!"

Akihiko smirked. "Really?" He drawled out, stripping the remaining clothes amongst that sexy body. "Then why is it your body's responding to me like this?" He questioned, stroking the softness amongst that delicate skin.

"That..." Misaki gasped, fighting the urge not to scream. "That's because—"

The writer chuckled. "You amuse me, Misaki."

"Stop…Stop saying things like th—Nyaaaa!"

"Your moans are so cute, Misaki." Akihiko rasped, his eyes glowering within the concepts of pure sin.

Misaki said nothing, he merely turned his head away in embarrassment.

"Misaki," Akihiko taunted, clicking his tongue mockingly. "Don't do **that—** there's no need to hide that sweet face from me."

Although he told Misaki this, he may as well have been talking to a brick wall. His kitten refused to listen to him. He fixed his gaze on everything but him.

Akihiko's eyes glimmered dangerously. "Misaki," he sibilated, the sexual rant still evident within his tone. "Look at me."

"N…No!" Misaki gasped, his body quivering from unadulterated pleasure. "I c-c-can't!"

"Why not?" Akihiko breathed, traveling his eyes amongst that flustered face. "There's no need to be embarrassed," he trailed on, planting kisses upon that youthful neck. "It feels good, right?"

Nothing originated from Misaki other than that luscious moan.

Akihiko snickered.

"Be quiet!" Misaki cried, desperately trying to contain the heaving moans at bay. "Stop teasing me—ahhhhh!"

Akihiko chortled. "That's not something I can promise so easily," he purred, traveling his lips across that unblemished skin. "You're simply too enticing for your own good."

Misaki wanted to retaliate, but his efforts were cut short as the pleasure continued to overwhelm him. He moaned in defeat. _Baka Usagi!_ He thought, squirming helplessly within the covers. _This just isn't fair!_ _Why am I always_ _caught in these situations?!_ He fumed, moaning uncontrollably. _What_ _did I do deserve this? What did I—_ "Nghhh!"

"There's no need to look so irritable," Akihiko susurrated, licking his lips deliciously. "Just relax," he coaxed, sliding his hands down that flesh until his fingers probed that puckered entrance _._ "Focus on nothing but the **pleasure**."

"N-No!" Misaki whined, desperately trying to fight the sensations cascading through him. "Stop…hahhh..."

The author did not listen _—_ he merely continued attacking that entrance...as though he were trying to locate a particular spot.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki squealed, his voice getting higher and higher as the man continued to pump him. "Hah...no more! I can't…please!"

Again, voicing those "protests" were all in vain. Akihiko continued his heated actions, pumping his fingers throughout the squelching entrance until he reached—

"AHHH!" Misaki screamed, tears of pleasure streaming down his cheeks. "NOOO!"

A horrible grin designated amongst that handsome face. "Found it."

For the next few minutes, nothing escaped the room other than the sweet sounds Misaki elicited as his lover continued to play with his prostate.

"Ohhhh," Misaki moaned, the heat coursing through his veins like poison. "Usagi-san…ahhh! Mmm…"

Akihiko's face glowed with the mixture of pure triumph as those moans intensified. His kitten looked so delectable writhing under him like this...he couldn't wait to possess the boy. Even though he claimed the kitten more times than he could count, Akihiko knew he could _never_ tire of this contact—for that luscious body was all he ever wanted. It was soft, delicate, and very, very fuckable. Marking this body had been pure heaven. It made him want sink further into the abyss of pleasure and fuck the teen all over again. For the expressions Misaki made were positively adorable. He couldn't help himself! Just witnessing that lewd face beneath him as he reached his blissful high…it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Ngh!" Misaki cried, desperately biting back the screams that wanted to escape. "Ahhh..."

Akihiko smirked. "What is it, Misaki?" he teased, shoving his fingers deeper within that entrance—relishing the whine that sprung forth. "Already had enough?"

Misaki did nothing but whimper, utterly intoxicated by the sheer pleasure.

"Really, Misaki," Akihiko grinned. "You're something else _—_ I've barely even touched you and you're already on the verge of release. I never knew your body was so sensitive _._ "

"T-That's because you k-keep touching m-me!" Misaki moaned, gasping heavily as the author continued to stimulate his insides.

"Oh?" Akihiko uttered, raising an his eyebrow. "Is that what you're trying to say? That you don't like me touching you?"

"Of course not!" Misaki fibbed, frantically trying to ignore to those blissful fingertips. "Just...nngh...stop it! It's annoy—aahhh!"

The author snickered. "Liar."

"I'm…I'm not lying!" Misaki gasped, his eyes watering from the heavenly pace Akihiko created. "I'm…I'm telling the tr…tru—nyaaa!"

Akihiko's lips curled into an ravishing smile. "I don't know, Misaki," he jeered, gazing down at his adorable kitten. "You **seem** to like it when I touch you."

"I d-don't!" Misaki insisted, his resistance dwindling as those fingers continued to dive him into the upmost ecstasy. "Q-Quit it…please! Haaaah…"

"And why should I?" Akihiko purred, leaning down once more to lick to that exposed, youthful neck before him. "You carelessly state these arguments yet your body's telling me a different story. Just look how hard you getting _,_ " he paused, stroking the member with his other hand; earning a heated moan in response. "And you're telling me to stop?" Akihiko chuckled. "You amaze me, Misaki."

Misaki's cheeks flared in embarrassment as he realized the truth of those words. _No!_ He thought, moaning profoundly. _He's lying! I totally don't want this! I know I don't!_

"Hmph." Akihiko mused, grinning impishly as the teen bit his lip rather hard. "It seems I was right after all."

"As…as if!" Misaki retorted, his body shivering terribly from those divine hands. "You're…you're n-not…nghh…"

Akihiko merely chortled in response, continuing to gratify that youthful body.

"N…No!" Misaki mewled, his body growing faint from the pleasure coursing through it. "Don't…don't touch them at the same time! I…aahhh!"

Akihiko ignored him, mercilessly feeding his kitten pleasure at every inch. He smirked. His kitten was such a liar, voicing utter nonsense even though his body stated otherwise.

"Usagi-san..." Misaki breathed, his body convulsing as his prostate was continuously penetrated. "N…nnnnnn…"

The author felt the beast within him roar as he witnessed that tear-stained expression decorating the cute face below him. He licked his lips deliciously. His kitten looked so helpless and weak. He groaned as a new wave of arousal hit him tenfold. Misaki…he had no idea what he did to him when eyeing him like that. Unable to help himself, Akihiko darted his tongue once more over that delectable skin, utterly mesmerized by that intoxicating flesh.

"H…Hentai!" Misaki gasped, his breath hitching to cover the moans that longed to escape. "Get OFF me!"

The only response he received was that deep, booming laugh ringing across his ears.

"Don't be so mean," the author crooned, his cool breath sending shivers amongst the boy's spine. "The fun hasn't even **started** yet."

Misaki's heartbeat accelerated. "B-Baka!" he stuttered, doing everything he could not to get lost within those mesmerizing irises. "Quit saying weird things like t-that!"

"Why?" Akihiko slurred, sliding his hands back towards those nipples to squeeze them gently. "You know you like it—don't even bother to lie."

Nothing more could be heard other but the salacious cries escaping the teen's throat.

At the sound of those distinctive cries, the restraint he placed upon himself had instantly crumbled away. A groan had escaped his lips. His dick was rock-hard: he couldn't take any more of this badgering foreplay. He wanted to fuck the kid. He wanted to pound the boy and feel his member being engulfed by those lusciously tight walls. He wanted it now and he would get it one way or another.

He shoved down his swimming trunks, grabbed the teen's hips and positioned himself towards that heated entrance. His eyes glinted devilishly as he witnessed the fear—mixed with a hint of desire—flickering within those doe-like eyes. Wicked laughter befell before his lips. His kitten was so cute. How he loved the indecent expression his lover was making. It made him more aware of the situation at hand and he couldn't help but drown in glory. The teen was completely within the writer's mercy: he couldn't escape this fate if his life depended on it and Akihiko had to admit that was _highly_ satisfying. He licked his lips once more before impaling the boy in one go.

"Ahhhh!" Misaki screamed as blissful tears begin streaming down his flushed cheeks.

The author groaned heavenly, utterly amazed by their situation. No matter how many times he entered that delicious cavern, the boy always managed to suck him up like a vacuum. He couldn't help but shudder at that same feeling of smother-ness that engulfed his length every time. That tight, wet feeling he experienced was out of this world. Although he _desperately_ wanted to pound those luscious walls, he decided to wait a bit longer for his kitten to adjust to his size. After all, he was in no hurry and he cared about the teen's well-being more than anything else. When that tightening entrance grew less tense, the author finally decided to move and began ramming his balls inside his lover.

"Hnngh!" Misaki shouted, arching his back off the bed as that amazing feeling begin to course between his legs. "Ahhhh!"

Akihiko gritted his teeth, his mind momentarily blank from overwhelming tightness. He slowly increased his speed, sliding in and out of those heated walls. Moans liberated from the teen as the author continued to abuse his prostate, crippling his body against the pleasurable force that continued hammering him for all he was worth. Misaki screamed. Each thrust was annihilating his sense of rationality, causing him to remember nothing but the excruciating sensations coursing throughout.

"Ohhhh…" Misaki moaned, his words slurring as the member inside him continued to breach his senses. "Usagi-san!"

As the author's movements became deeper, Misaki could no longer process the concepts of speculation against reality. The pleasure within him was amplifying into an entirely different level, making him drunk against the mere sensations.

"Hyaaa!" the teen exclaimed, his chest rising and falling rapidly as the author continued to plow his prostate. "Haaah…ahhh!"

Akihiko smirked, enjoying the sight of that flustered face looming beneath him. He let out a growl as he witnessed tears of pleasure overflowing his kitten's cheeks, utterly satisfied that he was the one causing it. Holding onto those hips in a bruising grip, the author began pounding the cavern harder than ever; loving the way his kitten would continue to scream his name.

"Ahhh!" Misaki screamed; his voice amplifying throughout the bedroom walls. "Usagi-san! Mnghh…AHHHHHH!"

The author groaned loudly as that pleasurable heat continued to stimulate his member, driving him to the depths of ecstasy. Unable to stop the lustful thoughts from claiming him, he leaned down and placed his hot mouth against Misaki's neck, sucking on the skin harshly. Misaki released another shameless cry as he felt his entire being was gradually being absorbed by the rapturous pressure the author was giving him.

"Misaki..." Akihiko whispered, grunting blissfully as those muscles squeezed the length of his cock.

" _Ahhh!_ " the teen whined, his moans hitching higher and higher as the man mercilessly pounded his sweet spot. "Ohhhh!" he screamed, his muscles contracting violently against the mere friction. "Usagi-san…I… **oh** …"

The author thrusted as fast as he could, determined to make his little bundle of joy scream in absolute ecstasy.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki begged, wrapping his arms around that powerful neck. "Please…ahhh! St…Stop thrusting!"

The man did not stop. He merely increased his pace all the more, causing the boy to cry out absolute bliss as his insides were mercilessly drilled.

"Pleeease!" he choked out, his breath threatening to leave him. "Hyaaaa!"

Akihiko let out a throaty chuckle. "There's no need to lie, Misaki," he purred, his eyes eagerly drinking up the delicious body underneath him. "I'm sure that's not what we both want."

Misaki whined, ultimately accepting defeat. These sensations…they were too much! The mere friction between them was so hot that Misaki felt as though he were melting. Akihiko was in so deep…over stimulating his entrance until it'd remember nothing but the author's touch. The tempo of their movements were utterly mind-blowing, especially since the man thrusted his prostate with unimaginable force.

"U-Usagi…" Misaki mewled, so intoxicated under the pleasure that he could barely warn the author about his upcoming climax. "I…Ah…Ahhhh…"

Akihiko's eyes flashed evilly as he decoded his lovers' plea for a release. Gradually, he placed those legs high above his shoulders and simply...gave in what his kitten desired. He grinned impishly as soon as that high-pitched scream echoing throughout their hotel chambers.

He chuckled. His kitten was so cute.

"Aaahhh!" Misaki screamed, his gasps getting more and more frantic as the author sent him on his orgasmic high. "U…Usagi-san!"

Akihiko groaned, his eyebrows furrowing as that tightness continued to take more of him in.

"Oh…ohhhh...AHHH!" Misaki screamed as that last thrust sent pearls of white flashing into the air.

"Misaki!" Akihiko growled out, emptying himself within that hot heaven.

" _AHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that! 
> 
> Personally, I feel this wasn't my best smut so if it lagged a little bit then I sincerely apologize. I practically wrote it around three in the morning! xD
> 
> The next chapter will continue with the ongoing drama. I just wrote this chapter to satisfy some readers. ;) So I promise I'll work harder next time! 
> 
> Again, thank you for reading! ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ


	9. Distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Everyone! Welcome to Chapter Nine! ^_^

Misaki stayed very still as he awoken the next morning, desperately attempting to fool the man into thinking he was still asleep. He was lying across the man's chest, completely distressed out of his mind as he tried keeping his breathe even. Although the couple had sex numerous times already, it was still embarrassing for the teen to actually process the intense outcomes of their passionate nights together.

Carefully—in hopes of escaping—he peeked through his lashes to see if his rabbit was sleeping.

Unfortunately...that wasn't the case.

Akihiko was staring up at the extravagant ceiling, his arms laced behind his head. As soon as the teen had arisen himself amongst his elbow, a mischievous expression had suddenly flickered amongst the author's features. The teen had stilled almost instantly.

"Good morning, Misaki," the writer breathed, his tone breaching into the auras of naughtiness. "I trust you enjoyed the events of last night?"

"Baka!" Misaki shouted, flushing hotly. "Don't start this shit in the morning, you pervert!"

"And what exactly am I starting?" Akihiko feigned innocently, his eyes soaking with wicked playfulness. "You need to be more specific, Misaki."

"There's no need!" Misaki exclaimed, the redness still infiltrating his cheeks. "You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about!"

Akihiko snickered.

"Shut up!" Misaki snapped, slapping the muscular chest underneath him. "Don't you dare laugh at me!"

Yet the teen might as well have been talking to a lone wall for all the attention he was receiving.

"Stop it!" Misaki yelled, annoyance breaching into his tone as he hit the chest underneath him a bit harder. "Stop laughing!"

The author did not even attempt to listen. His laughter was still spiraling amongst the walls of their hotel room.

"That's it!" Misaki fumed, rising hastily from the covers. "I am out of here!"

Before the teen had managed to leave the welcoming sheets, the novelist had grabbed his arm.

"Misaki," the writer uttered playfully, reeling his kitten back into the inviting sheets. "Come on, don't leave. You know I was only teasing."

"Then you should have thought of that before acting like an insensitive jerk!" Misaki retorted, struggling to break free from that robust touch.

The man sighed. "Misaki…"

"I'm serious!" the teen barked, continuing his fruitless attempts to break free. "Let…me…GO!"

The writer rolled his eyes. Although he loved his kitten's feistiness, he had to admit that it was rather annoying at the moment. In order to calm the boy down, he momentarily released his hold upon him—all of which registered shock amongst the teen's features.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki inquired, confusion coursing through him from the abnormality of the man's behavior. "Wha—?"

The vocalizations he'd been attempting to say were cut short as he caught sight of that gorgeous face. At that moment, he desperately tried remembering basic concepts of breathing. He couldn't remember what he had been angry about. For that face had glanced down at him through those perfect lashes, those amethyst eyes of his scorching.

"Misaki," the author susurrated, the velvetiness within his tone cascaded blissful quivers amongst the teen's spine. "Please…don't leave _._ "

The brunet could only stare, unable to articulate decent speech as those eyes penetrated his chain of thought. He had to look away before he was formulate proper dialogue.

"B…Baka!" Misaki stammered, shivering slightly as the gaze captured his very heart. "Don't **_do_** that!"

The author blinked before cocking his head to the side. "Do what?"

Silence designated their very chambers.

"Misaki?"

"Don't…dazzle me like that!" the teen ululated, casting his gaze downward keeping as the blush raced across his cheeks. "It's embarrassing!"

For a moment, all was quiet until it was cut short by a sudden burst of laughter.

"Don't laugh!" Misaki bellowed, greatly embarrassed by the author's reaction.

"S-Sorry," the author gasped, frantically trying to still the bouts of laughter. "I couldn't help myself. You're just too cute, Misaki."

"I am not cute!" the brunet cried, getting angrier by the minute. "I am a grown ass man! Stop calling me that!"

"Okay, Misaki." Akihiko mused, the grin still plastered amongst his handsome face as he held his kitten tightly. "You're not cute, then."

"And don't you forget it!" the teen had uttered, satisfied the man was now taking him seriously.

"You are utterly adorable," Akihiko crooned, rubbing his face against those reddened cheeks affectionately.

"BAKA!" Misaki yelled, clearly outraged. "That literally means the same thing!"

Akihiko shrugged. "I don't care," he simply said, kissing that flushed cheek. "It's the truth: you are most adorable man I have ever met."

"Ugh!" the brunet had fumed, his heart pounding blissfully from that earnest remark. "Stop it!"

"Why?" Akihiko teased, his eyes alive with gorgeous excitement. "You know you like it—"

"I'm outta here!" the teen growled, attempting yet again to break free from that tenacious hold. "I've had enough of your sick advances!"

A ghost of a smile lingered upon those attractive lips. "Well, aren't you the drama queen?"

"Don't call me that!" Misaki snapped, glaring distastefully at the sheets below him.

"And why can't I?" the author challenged, stroking the softness of that lightsome frame. "I think it suits you quite well, Misaki."

"H-Hey!" Misaki protested, quivering vastly as that wintry touch began stimulating the deepest parts of him. "S…Stop touching m-me!"

Laughter liberated from that sinful voice. "I'm afraid I cannot do that, Misaki."

"W…Why?" the teen groused, pleasure seeping into as veins from the blistering touch the author was inflicted upon it.

"Because I'm not finished with you, yet." was all the writer said, planting hungry kisses upon that shivering neck. "There's just so many more things that I want to do with that sexy body of yours."

"D-Don't s-say those kinds of t-things!" Misaki flustered, his heartbeat accelerating from the deliciousness of those words. "I don't want to hear—"

"Oh yes you do, my cute pet," the author hummed, implanting his touch around that responsive body. "There's no need to lie."

"Baka!" The teen clamored, ignoring the shameful pleasure that seeped through his veins. "As if I'd lie about something like that! Get OFF me, you stupid pervert!"

Lascivious laughter erupted from those tempting lips. "You're so feisty, Misaki. I just love that about you."

"N-No!" Misaki opposed, squirming feebly within that omnipotent touch. "S-Stop it! I can't—"

Before he was allowed culminate his statement, his body was suddenly pushed amongst the bed with the horny novelist on top of him.

"You smell so good," the author breathed, a look of pure pleasure investing upon his face, the teen practically convulsed. "I want to devour every inch of you."

"U...Usagi-san!" Misaki griped, struggling furiously within those loveable arms. "Pl-Please…stop it! I don't want to do this right now! I…I need to shower—"

"Is that the best excuse you can come up with?" Akihiko chuckled, his eyes dancing in utter delight. "Honestly, what erupts in that head of yours when you conjure these lies?"

Misaki blushed. "I'm not lying!" He whined, flickering his gaze away. "I…I really n-need to take a shower—"

"Are you really in such a hurry to shower?" Akihiko purred, his eyes glowing in sexual promise as he stroked that delicate flesh. "You're just going to get all sweaty again."

"I...I don't care!" Misaki yelped, willing his body not to succumb to that enticing touch. "I…I n-need to t-take one! Please...let g-go of me—"

"No," the writer grinned, whispering hotly within Misaki's shivering ear. "I don't believe I'm finished with you yet." He bit the delectable flesh, loving the whine that followed suit. "I still need my daily dose of Misaki."

"Pervert!" Misaki mewled, clutching their bedroom sheets desperately. "You dirty, nasty, insensitive old man!"

Booming laughter exploded from the man. "Insult me as much as you like, Misaki."

"Usagi-san!" the teen squeaked, getting more and more panicked as the seconds raced by. "N-No—"

"There's no need to lie, Misaki."

Before the teen could utter another word, the man's lips were suddenly upon his—and that's when Misaki could think no more. No matter how many times he fought it, he knew he could never resist the temptations Akihiko had placed between them. The kisses they shared were much too dazzling: always fueled with the utmost passion. The brunet could never get enough of them.

"U…Usagi!" Misaki gasped, breaking away from the kiss as those hands raked gratification amongst his hungry frame. "You…Haaah!"

The author snickered. The boy was so cute. To spice his attempts even more, he slithered his hands to those slender hips and squeezed hard—getting a reaction he never expected from the boy. As he pinched those luscious hips, the teen had released a shameless shriek that turned into a set of hysterical giggles.

"S-Stop it!" Misaki laughed, tears of pleasure running down his cheeks. "That t-tickles, Usagi-san!"

As he vocalized that remark, he regretted it almost instantly. All he witnessed when meeting the author's expression, was that evil grin that plastered itself upon that handsome face.

"You're ticklish?" Akihiko asked, his tone beseechingly amused. "My, my. That's an interesting little secret."

Panic burst through Misaki's veins as he recognized that sinful purr. "Usagi-san," the teen warned, not liking that malicious glint his rabbit possessed as he edged closer. "Don't you do this! Stop it! Stop—!"

Too late. The author's hands had reached those slender sides and began to tickle the boy mercilessly.

Misaki threw back his head and unleashed a howl of laughter, squirming desperately as he tried breaking free of his rabbit's grip.

"Nooooo!" Misaki managed to gasp, deliberately aiming to emancipate himself from those inviting hands. "I…I can't! Sto—eeeeeeeeek!"

Akihiko smiled. His kitten was making the most weirdest—yet cutest sounds—he'd ever heard. He couldn't help but release a chuckle. This tickling fest was quite enjoyable—and this was coming from someone who'd never tickled anyone in his life! He faintly remembered others tickling one another during his elementary years but never participated in the acts itself since he found the idea to be foolish. A pity he didn't discover the benefits of this sooner. He couldn't help but continue the torture.

"B…Baka Usagi!" Misaki screamed, laughing uncontrollably. "No mor…mo…yaaaaaaa!"

The author laughed once more, actually pitying his sweetheart since he knew the boy had no chances of escaping. Despite knowing that, he continued inflicting the silly deed since he knew the teen was enjoying it as much as he was. Throughout the course of this tickle fest, he also discovered that every limb amongst his lover's body—from head to toe—was ticklish.

 _Interesting,_ he thought, a smug contortion decorating his face. _I'll be sure to preserve this information for future use._

When his kitten almost couldn't breathe, he ceased the tickling session immediately. Slowly, he leaned in and planted a trail of kisses throughout the teen's neck. He did this until he reached that adorable face, and meet the boy's gaze. Although the brunet tried displaying annoyance, his eyes couldn't conceal the love and cherishment he truly felt for the man. Akihiko smiled, warmly touched by the sweetness his kitten was conceiving.

"P...Please," the teen whimpered, his face flushed from all that laughing. "D...Don't t-tickle me again."

Akihiko chuckled. "Don't worry," he whispered huskily, slithering his hands amongst that youthful chest to squeeze those luscious nipples—smirking as that tantalizing cry escaped that enticing mouth. "I promise I won't," he stated, leaning down once more to capture those sinfully pink lips.

And for the second time…they made passionate love that very morning.

* * *

"Are you ready, Misaki?" Akihiko asked, seeing that bathroom door was still closed.

"Almost!" Misaki cried. He was trying on one of the numerous different outfits the author had bought him during their stay here. When he was satisfied with one particular outfit, he opened the door expecting them to leave. He was not expecting that expression of shock that had crossed the man's when opening the door.

"W-What?" the teen stuttered, nervousness coursing through him as he noticed the author's stare on the particular outfit he was wearing. "You don't like it? If so, I can go and change—"

"I don't think that's the case, Misaki," Akihiko interrupted, chuckling profoundly. "Forgive me for my sudden outburst. I was just wondering out of all the outfits I bought for you, why you decided to choose _that_ particular one."

Misaki squirmed awkwardly. He was hoping against hope the author wouldn't notice yet even he had to admit that outcome seemed incredibly foolish. The outfit he was wearing wasn't incredibly provocative—it was just something he wouldn't _normally_ wear. It was skin-hugging t-shirt that greatly emphasized his lean and delicate body underneath. Misaki blushed, greatly embarrassed by this epidemic. He couldn't bear to meet that sexual stare he knew was lurking within the author's eyes.

"Hmmm," Akihiko murmured, eyeing that outfit hungrily. "I'm not sure if we'll make it to our destination today."

"C…Cut it out!" Misaki snapped, blushing hotly. "I didn't get all dressed up for you to just throw me back on the bed!"

Akihiko shrugged. "I can't help that urge," he stated simply. "It's your fault the outcome's perceived that way."

"And how exactly is it my fault?!"

"Because you're simply too alluring for your own good," Akihiko breathed, pausing to catch a lock of Misaki's hair that escaped and wound it back into place. The teen's heart spluttered hyperactively. "I can never get enough of you."

Misaki couldn't catch his breath fast enough to respond to that remark. The author laughed, utterly amused by the situation. The teen's cheeks tinged a flash of pink.

"Idiot!" Misaki shouted, slapping the author's hand away. "Stop saying such cheesy crap! It's really annoying!"

The author's eyes crinkled in amusement, not at all fazed by that feisty attitude. "Annoying or not..." he trailed on, leaning closer towards that shivering ear. "I know you love every second of it."

Misaki's heart skipped a beat. "HENTAI!" he shouted, desperately trying to conceal the lies that plastered amongst his face. "I do NOT—!"

"You can't fool me with those evident lies," the man interrupted, his eyes raking upon that blushing face. "You lack the basic forms of deception."

Misaki's blush only intensified as that captivating chuckle erupted from the author's lips. He cursed himself mentally. Even though he was pissed at the idiot...he knew that deep down, he rather liked the attention he was getting.

"Just give up and surrender yourself to me," Akihiko breathed, encasing his kitten towards his powerful chest. "It will make the outcome _much_ more easier."

"As if!" Misaki scoffed, struggling feebly within those muscular arms. "You can kiss my ass, you pervert!"

Akihiko chuckled, thoroughly enjoying the challenge. "Really? Are you sure you want me to stop?" he purred, turning that face to meet his lustful gaze. "I promise I'll make it worth your while."

"H...Hentai!" Misaki bellowed, hastily trying to free himself from his lovers' grip. "I shouldn't have to repeat myself! No means no! Now STOP touching me!"

"I'm hurt, Misaki." Even though the tone of his revealed nothing of the sort. "Don't you want to spend more time me?"

"Baka!" Misaki mumbled, his gaze facing downward. "Of c-course I d-do! It's just…"

"Just what?"

The blush overcame the Misaki's features. "I already told you! I didn't come to America only to spend the entire time in bed with you!"

Akihiko laughed, utterly amused that his lover was bringing up the topic of their " _physical activities"._

"H-Hey!" Misaki lashed out, hitting that muscular chest as hard as he could. "Don't frickin' laugh at me!"

"It's rather hard not to," the writer said, fighting the chuckles that threatened to overtake him. "I'm not used to my Misaki talking of such dirty things—I might be rubbing off on you more than I realized."

Misaki snorted. "Don't flatter yourself."

Before the author could respond to that sentence, his kitten made a run for the door, desperate in escaping his perverted clutches.

"Baka Usagi!" Misaki called outside the room. "Let's go already! I haven't got all day!"

Shock inflicted the man's features before an amused chuckle escaped his lips.

 _Silly Misaki,_ he thought. _Always trying to escape from me—but no matter. I'll always catch you eventually._

And with that, the author had closed the door, and the two of them had walked hand-in-hand for their next date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you guys but I was a little disappointed when writing this chapter. I thought I was going to add the drama in this chapter, but ideas suddenly came to me and I just...wrote this. I wasn't trying to prolong the story—I merely wanted to add a bit more depth (if that's the right word for it) within this story. But (like always) it didn't come out the way I wanted to and it seemed like I was babbling on and on. *Sigh* I apologize for that. 
> 
> I promise the drama will unfold in the next chapter. Just bear with me for now.
> 
> Again, thank you for reading! ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ


	10. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Everyone! Welcome to Chapter Ten! ^_^

After their departure from the hotel, Akihiko had surprised the boy by taking him to his first ever "Americanized" theme park. At first, Misaki was a bit hesitant because he knew these parks were rather different from the ones back home; but because of the soothing words from his rabbit, Misaki had quickly disregarded that perspective and stepped foot within the place. Only then did Misaki realize how very wrong he was. During their time there, they rode the most frightening—yet exhilarating—roller coasters, ate the most anomalous Americanized foods (cotton candy, fried twinkies, turkey legs, etc.), participated in the most silliest games for prizes, and watched the most remarkable dances being performed on the streets.

Misaki had so much fun today! He couldn't remember a time where he was laughing this hard. At first, he was concerned of being the only gay couple there because he assumed that everyone there would be either hostile or uncomfortable towards their love, yet no one even batted an eyelash against the public displays of affection that Akihiko was **_clearly_** embarking—and that there, made Misaki's happiness swell through him like a sponge.

It was just after nine when the park came to a close and the couple decided to head back to the hotel that night using the Lamborghini Akihiko had rented a for the occasion.

"That was so cool!" Misaki gushed, his tone accelerating with excitement. "I never imagined the rides there would be that intense!"

Akihiko rolled his eyes playfully. "You act as if you've never been to a theme park before."

"And what's wrong with that?!" Misaki huffed, glaring at the man to show his annoyance. "There's no need to mock me!"

Akihiko chuckled.

Misaki scowled, but didn't say anything else for the rest of the ride. When they finally pulled up to the extravagant building, Akihiko had gotten out of the car and helped his lover out of his seat. Just as the author was about to set foot towards their destination, Misaki had stopped him.

"W-Wait!" Misaki cried, grabbing his lovers' arm in order to prevent him from going any further. "Let's not go back yet!"

Akihiko blinked. "Why can't we?" He asked, his mind spiraling in confusion as he caught that frantic look within his lovers' eyes. "Is there something wrong, Misaki?"

Misaki's heart rate increased. "N-No." He stuttered, trying to look anywhere else but at the figure before him. "Nothing's w-wrong…I just don't wanna head back to our hotel yet."

"Could you tell me the reason _why_ that is?"

Misaki gulped, fidgeting slightly under that piercing gaze. "B-Because…"

"Because what?"

Misaki blushed. "Because I wanted to spend some more time with you," he whispered, closing his eyes quite cutely.

It was true. He didn't want this night to be over—at least, not yet. He wanted to spend every possible moment with this man. He didn't want anything else but that. Going back to the hotel now would mean everything about this night would end…and that was something he did not want at the moment. Although…now he thought about it, going back wouldn't probably be so bad. He'd still get a chance to be with the author, especially for what the rabbit always had in store for him…

 _Stop it!_ Misaki thought, shaking his head frantically as if that could erase the perverted thoughts. _Now's not the time to be thinking about that!_

 _Why not?_ His mind countered. _It's the inevitable—_

 _SHUT UP!_ Misaki snarled.

Misaki was so distracted by his own thoughts that he failed to see the emotions that were spiraling across the author's face. The first emotion was shock. Did he hear that right? Just _what_ was going on? Misaki wasn't the type to admit things like that. Did all that excitement go to his head? Even though these actions were likely questionable, that didn't stop the second emotion from coursing through: happiness. And it was that happiness that had Akihiko's heart fluttering.

He leaned down and hugged his kitten fiercely, happily processing the outcomes of this situation. This teen made feel him so happy, so much so that it was rather hard to describe just how much happiness was overwhelming him.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki asked, confusion coursing through him as the author suddenly hugged him. "Wha…?"

"Yes," Akihiko had suddenly said, momentarily releasing his kitten so he could gaze at those questionable orbs. "We can go wherever you want," he said gruffly, leaning down to brush his lips against Misaki's, relishing the feel of that pounding heart against his.

Misaki moaned as soon as he felt that talented tongue enter his warm cavern. Baka Usagi! The man was doing it again! Messing with his heart until he was sure it would crumble into a million pieces. Why did the author have to make him feel so alive? As if he wasn't dazzled enough already!

Before the kiss could process into anything more, Misaki had gently pushed the writer away.

"Baka!" Misaki gasped, still shivering from the intensity of that kiss. "We're outside! People might see us!"

A devilish smirk resided amongst that handsome face from hearing that remark. "Then you should have thought of that before becoming this affectionate."

A vein appeared upon the teen's forehead. "Don't you _dare_ try to put this on me!" Misaki snapped.

Akihiko's eyes glimmered. "I'm not trying to," he shrugged, licking his lips as that tasteful kiss still lingered upon his mouth. "I'm merely just emphasizing your… _efforts_."

An unmistakable blush resided amongst those beautiful cheeks as soon as Misaki heard the man chuckle. He clenched his fists in annoyance. _Damn that Usagi!_ He thought. _Damn him to the pits of hell!_ He was _always_ making him fun of him like this!

 _Just you wait..._ He grumbled to himself. _Someday I'm gonna get you back!_

Akihiko gleamed. "What's the matter, Misaki?" He asked tauntingly, greatly amused by the feisty glare his lover was giving him. "Are you angry at me?" He said with a malicious grin.

Misaki's silence confirmed his answer.

The author chuckled. "Come on, now." He managed to whisper, gleaming at the teen with a seductive glare. "There's no need to stare at me like that. It's not _my_ fault you're incapable of hiding your emot—"

"Shut up!" Misaki growled, utterly infuriated when hearing that smug caress within that bewitching whisper. "I don't want to hear anymore!"

Akihiko smirked, but didn't say anything more on the subject. Pretty soon, all arguments were soon forgotten as the couple headed towards the flamboyant building. They weren't heading towards their suite of course; they were merely just exploring the other chambers this hotel had to offer them. Both of them—well, mainly Misaki—were literally at awe at the extravagant details displayed around them. He never imagined such palatial attributions existing within this luxurious hotel. It was downright ravishing. They continued exploring around the hotel chambers (casinos, gourmet restaurants, etc.) until they were rather bored with the scenery and decided to find a place where they could be alone—which is where they eventually settled into going in the garden outback.

Misaki's eyes widened; unable to believe what he was seeing. The scene that belonged here seemed positively surreal. The garden was well-tended, itched with the softest grass that seemed to glisten with grace. The plants that bloomed there ranged from lilies, snapdragons, sunflowers, roses, lilacs, and other unique flowers. There was a little path of flat stones, amethyst in the night, that lead up to a fountain in the distance. The structure of the foundation was tall and cold; decorated with women's bodies that seemed frozen in place, their kind faces unmoving as water trickled down their bodies.

This was a garden where anyone could believe that magic existed. A place where you'd expect a unicorn to stroll on by and nibble on some rose bushes.

Misaki stared, his mouth gaping like a fish.

Akihiko chuckled from the reaction. "I trust this is to your liking?"

Misaki blushed. "Oh, um…yeah." He said rather lamely, scratching the back of his head. "It's great."

Akihiko's eyes crinkled in amusement. "That's the enthusiasm I'm looking for." he murmured approvingly, ruffling his kitten's hair affectionately.

Misaki rolled his eyes.

For the next few minutes, the couple said nothing more as they strolled around the garden; not minding the overwhelming silence that rung between them at all.

"U…Usagi-san?" Misaki whispered, breaking that peaceful tension between them.

Akihiko raised an eyebrow, utterly curious by his kitten's sudden change in mood. "Yes, Misaki?" He asked.

Misaki cast his eyes downward. "Um…th-thank you," he murmured, a tint of red staining his cheeks. "I…had a lot of fun today."

Akihiko's eyes widened slightly from shock. The boy was full of surprises today.

"You're welcome," he said rather slowly, putting much emphasis on the words as a loving smile flickered before his lips. "I'm glad you had the chance to enjoy yourself."

Misaki flushed. "Y-Yeah," he mumbled, his heart executing in somersaults as he heard the sincerity within Akihiko's tone. "I'm glad t-too."

Akihiko smiled. His kitten was so cute. He was so angelic and pure. The writer often wondered how someone like this could have come across his path. He didn't think he'd done anything to deserve him. He had been much too selfish over the course of his life. It didn't much sense to him at all.

The couple continued their stroll around the magical garden, having casual conversation every now and then throughout the inky darkness of the lingering night. In silence, they could hear the wind sweeping across the courtyard; rustling leaves amongst the trees, flickering briskness at every corner. Misaki shivered. The cold was radiating throughout his chest, trailing goose bumps amongst his spine.

"Are you cold?" Akihiko asked, noticing the teen's dilemma.

Misaki shook his head. "I'm fine," he assured, shivering yet again. "It's just a little wind."

"Don't you have a jacket?" Akihiko asked. His tone was disapproving.

"Y-Yes." Misaki said, reaching down his waist. "Oh—I left it in the car." He realized.

The author was shrugging out of his jacket. Misaki had suddenly realized that he hadn't once noticed what his lover was wearing—well, at least for today that is. He was removing a black denim jacket now; underneath he wore beige turtleneck sweater. It fit him snugly, emphasizing that muscular chest of his.

Misaki's ogling was interrupted as soon as the author had handed him the jacket.

"Th…Thank you." Misaki murmured, sliding his arms into the jacket. It was very warm—the kind of warmth one would experience when wrapping blankets around oneself. Misaki shivered in pleasure. It smelled amazing. He inhaled the jacket, identifying the familiar odors of tobacco, cologne, and whatever-it-was that created his enticing masculinity. The sleeves were much too long; he had to shove them back in order to free his hands.

"That color suits you," Akihiko admitted, watching his lover. Misaki's eyes widened at the unexpected compliment. He casted his eyes downwards as the adorable flush brushed against his cheeks.

Tremors of warmth over flooded the author's heart. Misaki was too cute for his own good.

As the night lingered, the couple continued their outing until Akihiko had suddenly surprised his kitten by scooping him up and carrying him across the botanic fields till they reached a certain spot beneath the shadow of the foundation. Akihiko had then sat down, keeping his Misaki cradled against his chest.

"B…Bastard!" Misaki protested, shooting the author a meaningful glare. "You don't _do_ that! You could have at least _warned_ me, you know!"

Akihiko snickered. His kitten was so fun much to mess with.

Misaki scowled, rolling his eyes. "Idiot," he grumbled, folding his arms lightly. "Why'd you bring me here?"

The familiar smirk designated its way across those attractive lips. "I think we both know the answer to that question." The writer stated, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

Before the teen could utter a single word, Akihiko had him suddenly pinned to the ground below.

"H-Hey!" Misaki protested, wriggling around furiously. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Don't be so tense." Akihiko breathed, leaning forward to meet the eyes of his beloved. "I'm merely hindering your request."

"And what type of request was that?!" Misaki snarled, glaring at the author intently.

Akihiko pursed his lips. "Must you make me say it?" He teased, arching that perfect eyebrow. "It'll be no fun if I—"

"Enough with the bullshit!" Misaki snapped, gripping the author's turtleneck. "Tell me!"

Akihiko grinned. "No," he drawled out, loving the irritation that seemed to swell out of his lover. " _You_ figure it out."

Misaki fixed him with the dirtiest glare he could muster. Baka Usagi! Always making up something for his benefit! Just what the hell was he talking about?! He didn't request anything at all! The author wasn't making any sense—

Suddenly, he _knew_.

"Baka!" Misaki yelled, scrutinizing that adorable face in deep embarrassment as he remembered the events earlier this evening. "That's _NOT_ what I meant!"

Akihiko's lips curled into that alluring smile. "Why not?" He purred, his cool breath sending tremors of anticipation down his kitten's spine. "I thought you wanted to spend some _alone_ time with me?"

"I did!" Misaki interjected, his voice shaking slightly. "Just _NOT_ in that type of—"

Akihiko chuckled. "You really are a terrible liar," he whispered, his voice going dangerously low. "Just how do you manage to conjure these fruitless excuses?"

If possible, Misaki flushed even harder. "S...Shut-up!" He gasped casting his gaze downwards as he was unable to look within those beautiful irises. "Stop teasing me!"

Akihiko's eyes danced. "Now you know I can't do _that_."

"Y…You jerk!" Misaki snapped, finding the courage to glare within those amused orbs.

A mesmerizing chuckle flew from the author's lips. Misaki flushed yet again.

"I'm most certainly am not!" Akihiko teased, a playful pout springing upon his features. "I'm merely having my fun—I see nothing wrong with that predicament. " He stated proudly. Misaki scowled, obviously not believing that bullshit. Akihiko laughed once more. "Amusing…but really," he drawled, his tone itching away from the playfulness and into that intoxicating aroma of lust. "I think it's time we pick up where we left off."

Misaki's heart pick up at triple speed. "U…Usagi-san!" He squeaked, desperately trying to push the man off him. "N…No! Stop it—!"

"Your resistance against me is so cute _,_ " Akihiko sibilated, leaning down to trail kisses amongst that shivering throat. "I often wonder where you get that strong will of yours…but no matter," he rasped, planting a long lick on that luscious tanned skin. "I'll get rid of it soon enough."

"Baka!" Misaki whined, his eyes watering from the pleasure. "Stop saying such disgusting things, you pervert!"

Akihiko's eyes glimmered insidiously. "You were screaming this 'pervert's' name last night," he teased, chuckling darkly as that sudden flush flickered across his kitten's cheeks.

Before Misaki could utter another protest, the author had silenced him with a kiss. He moaned as soon as that tongue plunged inside his mouth, making him momentarily forget the concepts of reality. He let out a gasp as soon as he felt Akihiko's fingertips grazing his nipples through his t-shirt. Slowly, while in the mists of their make-out session, Akihiko had carefully managed to lift Misaki's t-shirt: revealing the smooth, vividly pink nipples that were designating underneath. A shiver trailed through Misaki's body as soon as he felt those cold fingers pinching his small nubs, making them harden under that mesmerizing touch.

When they finally broke apart, a string of saliva escaped from their lips as they meet each other's gaze. Misaki gasped when he witnessed those amethyst orbs darkening with passion. In utter embarrassment, Misaki had turned his head away—therefore hearing the groan that escaped Akihiko's lips as soon as he committed the sweet act. Misaki shivered once again.

Akihiko chortled. "Misaki _,_ " he growled, meeting his kitten's half-lidded gaze. "Shall I explain how you tempt me?" It was clearly a rhetorical question. His fingers slowly tracing that heated flesh; his breath coming more quickly against the boy's skin. Misaki's struggles fell limp almost immediately, the light-headedness clearly getting to him. Akihiko tilted his head slowly and touched Misaki's lips a second time before parting from them slowly. He then lowered himself onto his kitten's chest and before bringing his tongue to circle those hardening nipples.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki gasped, his resistance starting to fracture as Akihiko kept twirling his tongue around his taunt nipples. "Please! We need to stop this! I can't take much more—"

"All the more reason to continue," the author stated gruffly, continuing to nip Misaki's chest.

"But we're in public!" Misaki mewled, desperately trying to control his breathing. "Someone m-might see us—"

"Then we'll give them a show."

Misaki's heartbeat accelerated. "Usagi-san!" He cried, panic coursing through his veins. "N-No! N-N-Not here! I c-can't—"

"And why is that?" Akihiko sneered, his tone beseechingly amused as he brought his face back up to meet that enticing gaze below him.

Misaki gulped. "B-Because _,_ " he stuttered, feeling the familiar blush setting within his face as he met that calculating gaze. "I'm…loud _._ " He begrudgingly admitted.

Akihiko chuckled from that remark. "True," he agreed, his tone dripping with lust. " _Yet I suppose there's other methods in ways where we can keep that mouth of yours occupied._ " He suggested, claiming his kitten's lips in a hot kiss…

* * *

"YOU BASTARD!" Misaki screeched, glaring angrily at his man. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"

"Simple," the author answered, unfazed by that horrendous attitude. " _You_ asked for it."

"Idiot!" Misaki yelled. "Don't you _put_ this on me!"

"I'm not." Akihiko said simply, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'm just indicating the factors of which you failed to mention—"

"Whatever!" Misaki scoffed, rolling his eyes. "This is still all your fault!"

"Really? It was _my_ fault? " Akihiko mused, a smirk making its way amongst his lips. "Who was the one _clearly_ begging me to fuc—"

"Shut-up!" Misaki interrupted, placing his hands over his ears. "I don't wanna hear anymore!"

The author snickered.

Misaki scowled. This was all the man's fault! He told the author that doing it in the garden would be a bad idea but did Akihiko listen? Of course not! His lower back was on _fire_ —he could barely stand up without falling back down! Anger fueled his veins. Just how the hell could the man be _that_ thoughtless?! The teen had to _walk_ eventually! Didn't the author ever realize that?!

 _Of course not._ Misaki thought, grumbling uncontrollably. _Baka Usagi._

Once again, the teen tried to rise but ended up falling back on his bottom as that sear of pain stabbed his backside. Akihiko chuckled.

"Be quiet!" Misaki cried. "This isn't funny at all!"

"I suppose you could be right." Akihiko mused, his eyes glowing playfully. "Tell you what? How about you let me carry you back to the hotel? It could be my way of making amends."

"And risk this happening again? No thanks. "

Akihiko sighed. "Well…I tried."

"Shut-up!" Misaki snapped, gripping the grass underneath him in agitation.

Akihiko said nothing, that smirk of his becoming more and more apparent as the seconds passed by.

"Idiot," the teen grumbled. "Wipe that cocky grin off your face and get over here and help me!"

"But I thought you didn't _want_ my help?" Akihiko mocked, his tone descending into that playful matter.

"Just get over here and help me!" The teen angrily exclaimed.

Akihiko snickered, but complied with his kitten's wishes. As soon as Misaki was upon his feet, the couple had decided it was time to leave their botanical paradise. At first the couple wasn't entirely sure where their next destination would be, but they both eventually settled for a restaurant that was located a couple blocks from their hotel room.

The restaurant itself wasn't exactly crowded—considering the fact that it was past midnight. The host welcomed them warmly and immediately led them to one of their tables located in back. When they reached their table, the host had told them that their server would be out shortly and with that, left the couple alone.

As soon as Akihiko had helped Misaki into his seat, he told the teen that he'd be gone for a few minutes to use the bathroom. When Misaki had mumbled an affirmative, Akihiko had left—momentarily leaving the teen by himself.

Misaki sighed. _I hope he comes back soon._ He thought. _I can't speak much English to the server._

Seeing how there was nothing productive to do at the moment, Misaki had immediately set his sights among the restaurant. As usual, he did not find one flaw located within this establishment. He sighed regrettably. It wasn't that he hated places like this, it was just he always felt that he didn't _belong_ here. One of these days he would have to take the author to an _ordinary_ restaurant. The places they went to were much too dazzling!

Misaki's eyes continued to wander, admiring every aspect and detail this restaurant had to offer them. It wasn't until he flickered his gaze towards the corner where something had caught his eye.

The hairs on the back of Misaki's neck prickled. Maybe he was imagining it, maybe not, but he thought he recognized that figure. Very reluctantly, he focused his gaze on the figure intently almost as if he desperately wanted to be wrong. A gasp had escaped his lips the moment he had an actual confirmation.

His insides had turned into ice the moment that figure had flickered their cold, calculated gaze towards him. His heartbeat doubled tremendously as soon as the figure had given him one of the most bone-chilling smiles he'd ever seen.

Who he saw…it was no mistake.

It was Aaliyah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, Dun, Duuuuuuuuuuun! The woman finally reappears! What will this mean for Misaki?! :o
> 
> Lol. I apologize for sudden ending, but I felt it somehow suited this chapter. I do hope you guys understand... 
> 
> Thank you for reading! ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ


	11. Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Everyone. Welcome to Chapter Eleven. ^_^

Cold fear slithered Misaki's stomach.

 _What...is she doing here?_ He thought, trying to control the rising panic fluttering throughout his veins. _Is she following us or something?_

As much as he wanted to believe that, he knew that assumption was foolish. The confrontation had nothing to do with this crazy woman: they'd just been at the wrong place at the wrong time—yet that didn't mean Misaki couldn't curse their own stupid luck.

 _Great._ He thought as he stared within those heartless eyes. _Just great._

Aaliyah was stunning, plain and simple. Tonight she was dressed in white: a skin-tight dress, opal-tinted nails and ivory heels, her blond hair styled elegantly atop her head. Her depthless blue eyes regarded him coldly, almost as though he were intruding within _her_ territory. He didn't notice that though, he was too engrossed within her scorching blue orbs. His breath caught, how could someone so cold possess such mesmerizing eyes? They were a deep, depthless blue like the ocean where no man had dared to adventure. The woman spotted that and her pale mulberry lips curved into a slow smile. A chill slithered down Misaki's back.

"Misaki." Aaliyah slowly drawled out, making the brunet's hair rise on end. "How very nice it is to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too, Aaliyah," Misaki replied, using every once of his willpower to keep his voice from shaking. A tremor slipped out anyway and not just from the cold. Aaliyah smiled, amused, and leaned back, observing him with emotionless eyes.

Silence fell for a few heartbeats.

"So." Aaliyah tapped her nails with a rhythmic clicking sound, making the teen jump. "Here we are. You must think you're very clever, don't you?"

"I—I'm sorry?" Misaki stammered, as an icy fist gripped his heart. This wasn't going well, not at all.

"You're not," Aaliyah continued, giving the brunet a patient smile. "But you will be." She stated, leaning forward as her eyes induced a poisonous stare. "Make no mistake about that."

Misaki shivered, fighting the urge to run away screaming.

For a moment, the woman stared at the brunet, her features cold and blank, letting the teen squirm uncomfortably in the terrible silence.

Aaliyah smirked. "Are you guys having fun?"

"I—what?" Misaki questioned, totally not expecting that answer.

Her eyes glimmered playfully. "I _said_ ," she drawled out, her lips curving into a wicked grin. "Are you guys having fun?"

Misaki did his best to ignore the rising panic that was bubbling throughout his body. Why...was she asking this? Since _when_ was she interested in the matters of their personal lives? He didn't see how this information would benefit her and was tempted to tell her so. Yet given the beastly sneer that was slowly designating upon her beautiful face...he thought better of it.

"Y-Yes," he mumbled, casting his eyes downward as he unable to look within those calculative orbs. "W-We are."

"That's nice," she breathed, her voice trailing into a hateful purr. "I'm glad to see you're able to enjoy yourselves. Would you like to hear how _my_ night's going along?"

"I highly doubt he'd be interested in your deplorable matters," came a strong voice before Misaki could answer. "It'd blacken his night tremendously."

Misaki whirled around, his heart leaping through his chest as the handsome figure stalked towards them.

The teen gasped, desperately trying to remember the basic concepts of breathing. He didn't know what it was, but there was something strangely...exotic about his lovers' particular movements. Of course Akihiko was always attractive, yet for some reason he looked more...refined than usual, almost as though that trip to the bathroom had heightened his grace. Akihiko was a walking wet dream, that's all there was to it. He stood magnificent in his beauty, his long silver hair rippling like liquid mercury. Every delicious ridge and ripple of muscle of that perfect upper body was visible through his turtleneck sweater. Boots made deep, satisfying thuds against the golden floor with each step as his eyes circled within those pools of lavender, with a hint of darkness tainting the edges.

Misaki let out a small whimper, utterly mesmerized by the handsome figure gracing them with his presence.

The woman seemed to feel the effects the author was inflicting upon them as well. "Hello, Akihiko," she purred, not even attempting to hide the hunger lurking within her cold eyes. "Nice to see you enjoying yourself. You're out with the boy, I assume?"

"Among other things." Akihiko's voice was cold; fury rippled below the surface, and the air around him turned chilly. "What are you doing here?"

Harsh laughter befell from those beautiful lips. "Honestly, Akihiko. Must you always be so cold to me?" She mused, her lips curling into a playful sneer. "Can't you give me the benefit of the doubt and consider that _maybe_ I had no intention of interrupting your little...session?"

"I'd consider it if you weren't the evil, conniving bitch I know you are."

"Usagi-san!" Misaki exclaimed, utterly flabbergasted by the author's language. "Don't—"

Aaliyah gave a cold, high-pitched giggle. "Really, Akihiko," She crooned, her voice designating into that familiar, terrifying tone that turned the teen's blood to ice. "You flatter me."

Akihiko's face was shut into that blank, empty mask, his eyes cold and expressionless. A self-defense mechanism, Misaki recognized, to shield himself from the cruelty of others. Although the author didn't say much about his past, Misaki was positive the people within it preyed on the weak, and emotions there were considered a weakness.

"Only you would say something like that," Akihiko uttered calmly, his face betraying no emotion.

Aaliyah's smile was thoroughly frightening. "I'm flattered you know me so well."

Silence fell for a few heartbeats.

"You." Aaliyah said, shifting her depthless gaze upon the frightened teen. "You did something to him, didn't you? The Akihiko I knew would have never turned against me like that. I cannot believe—"

"You will not talk to him," Akihiko said in a lethally calm voice, inflicting goose bumps amongst the teen's skin. "I will not allow you to bother him any longer."

"Me? Bother _him_?" Aaliyah looked incredulous, her blue eyes widening into the picture of pure innocence. "Why, I'm never a bother. We were just having a scintillating conversation weren't we, Misaki?"

"Er..." Misaki sputtered for words, feeling Akihiko's cold gaze on the back of his head. "I—"

"You will not talk to him," Akihiko repeated, emotion building within his impassive tone. "I will not ask you again."

Aaliyah smiled nastily. "Ah, a demand from the Great Usami," she teased, her eyes sparkling with glee. "It's been quite a while since I've received _that_ particular honor."

"I am very serious, Aaliyah," He uttered calmly, shooting the woman a look of pure poison. "You will not harm Misaki. He has nothing to do with this pointless quarrel that should have ended years ago. I will not allow you to inflict him within your sick world. You will let him go."

"Will I, now?" Aaliyah smiled humorously, a dangerous edge to her voice. "And just how do you expect to convince me, darling?"

"Wait!" Misaki exclaimed, barging within the argument before the writer could snap back a retort. "It's okay, Usagi-san. I'm fine."

Akihiko blinked. "Misaki—?"

"Aaliyah didn't doing anything to me," Misaki lied, fidgeting under that gaze slightly. "We were just talking about random events. There's no need to get so worked up about it."

Akihiko shot him a exasperated look. "Misaki," he said in a weary voice. "There's no need to lie to me. I know she did something to you. It's okay," he paused, raking his fingers through the teen's hair. "You don't need to protect this woman for my sake. Trust me, you don't know this woman like I do. If I wasn't here, she'd eat you al—"

"I already told you!" Misaki stated, his voice seeping with impatience. "Nothing happened so there's no need to worry! I don't need your approval, Usagi-san! I don't need you to protect me from everything!"

Although his wording choice was a bit harsh, Misaki meant every word of it. He didn't want the author to worry on his behalf. He couldn't stand the thought of inflicting hardships upon his lover. _He couldn't stand it!_ The author had enough to deal with already, and the last thing the teen wanted was to conceive more troubles for him to face. He would protect Akihiko. He would protect him at all cost. And if that meant lying to him about the misdeeds of Aaliyah, he'd gladly comply with that task. He'd find a way to deal with Aaliyah on his own, that much was for sure. Yet he didn't want the man to fight for him. He would not allow Akihiko to fall victim to his troubles, he'd never forgive himself if he influenced those burdens upon his rabbit.

Unfortunately, the author didn't see it that way: shock, hurt, and disbelief flickered amongst his features. Then, his expression closed, his eyes turning blank and frigid as the mask of the heartless Usami Akihiko dropped across his face.

"As you wish, Misaki," he said in a stiff, decorous voice. "It was foolish of me to involve myself amongst the matter. I'll be sure not to do it again."

Misaki shivered upon hearing him speak like that. That cold, unreachable voice of his past self.

"U-Usagi—"

"What would you have me to do now, Misaki?" Akihiko interrupted, that coldness never leaving his tone.

Guilt stabbed Misaki's heart. This wasn't his intention at all; the last thing he wanted was to anger Akihiko. He did it for his sake, to protect him, but apparently Akihiko didn't understand. Still, Misaki found it hard to explain his reasons to his lover. He doubted Akihiko would even listen to him if he tried, but Misaki couldn't think of any other way to make up with him. "Just...sit next to me," he mumbled, casting his eyes downward.

The author did what he was told and pulled a seat next to his lover, his gaze directed at anything but Misaki. Hurt flashed within the teen's eyes.

Aaliyah laughed, cruel as the edge of a blade, enjoying their little torment. "Awww...trouble in paradise, my dearies? Not to worry," she taunted. "Break-ups aren't all that bad. Personally, I didn't think you two made a good enough couple anyway—"

"It doesn't matter what you think," Akihiko snapped, narrowing his eyes in anger. "Mind your own business."

"There's no need to get so hostile," Aaliyah replied, sounding horribly pleased with herself. "I was just giving my opinion."

"Well you and your opinion can go to—"

"Aaliyah," Misaki inquired, mentally cursing himself for the next question that would designate from his very lips. "Why don't you sit down with us?"

He got the reaction he expected. " _Misaki?_ " Akihiko asserted, his tone sounding as if he were trying to contain the shock that wanted to erupt.

Misaki understood Akihiko's shock perfectly. He knew it was beyond insane to invite that hellish woman to sit with them, but it was the only way to accomplish his task. It was sheer curiosity on his behalf and he couldn't get it out of his head. Aside from what Akihiko had told him, he hardly knew anything about Aaliyah. In fact, Misaki believed he didn't know her at all.

Something about Aaliyah had sparked Misaki's interest. It was like she was constantly hiding herself behind a mask and the brunet wanted nothing more than to snatch that mask away and see who she really was. However, that did mean that he was obligated to speak to her.

Aaliyah snorted in amusement, and Misaki had realized just how odd that question sounded, even to him. "Foolish boy," she quipped, flickering her cold gaze upon the anxious teen. "Do you even realize exactly _what_ you just ask me?"

Akihiko went rigid; Misaki could feel that menacing gaze upon him as he continued to play this dangerous game of fire. He cringed, wondering how things escalated this fast.

Misaki sighed. It was now or never. "Yes," he replied, trying to keep his rising panic in check. "I perfectly understand the question I just asked you."

"And...?" Aaliyah prodded.

"My stance remains the same." Misaki stated, looking within that emotionless gaze. "Will you join us for dinner?"

Silence fell. Misaki could feel the tension mount as the woman stared at him, her remorseless gaze traveling amongst his face; thoroughly inspecting the concepts within his heart. Akihiko tightened his fists, tense and ready to spring into action if needed.

For a few heartbeats, nobody moved.

Then Aaliyah threw back her head and laughed, making the teen jump. The aroma around them swiveled darkly as that laughter continued, reminding them greatly of the dangerous situation at hand as the woman swung her gaze down at the teen.

"Really," she mused, fighting the giggles that threatened to overwhelm her. "I had no idea you possessed such courageous spirit. It seems like I underestimated you more than I realized!"

Misaki ignored that implied insult. "Will you join us?" he asked again, his tone unwavering.

Aaliyah pursed her lips. "You two are pressing the boundaries of my patience." She drummed her nails on the table and sighed. "Oh, very well, darlings. I have some time to spare. I _suppose_ it wouldn't hurt to humor you—"

"I don't think so," Akihiko uttered calmly, his eyes radiating with hate. Misaki shot him a weary look.

"Usagi—"

His argument was cut short as soon as Akihiko stabbed him a look of pure fury. Misaki shivered, unable to say anything as that glare prickled him at the very touch.

"Quite the romantic couple you are." Aaliyah giggled.

Akihiko turned his callous gaze towards the woman. "You will be silent," Akihiko continued. "The last thing we need is to be graced with your meddlesome presence—"

"Oh, come off it, Akihiko," Aaliyah teased. "Do you really think I would hurt him? You heard the boy—he only wants to talk, and who am I to deny him of that sweet request? Are you really that distrustful of me that you have to deny everything I say outright?"

"I have no reason to trust anything you say," Akihiko stated flatly. Aaliyah rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she sighed. "You want an oath out of me, is that it? Here it is, then. I, Aaliyah Hamilton, promise not to inflict any harm upon Misaki as long as you remain on this table. There—is that good enough for you?"

Akihiko said nothing.

"I'll be all right," Misaki assured, placing his hand upon Akihiko's shoulder to calm his raging fury. "She promised not to do anything. It'll be okay."

Akihiko shrugged off the teen's hand. "I don't like it," he fumed, crossing his arms as he gave the woman a hateful glare.

The woman let out a cruel laugh. "Regardless if you like it or not," she sneered. "It's what the boy wants...and you'd do anything to please your beloved Misaki, wouldn't you?"

The author could say nothing to that.

"Splendid!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together, oblivious to the author's beastly frown. "Now, I simply must join you for dinner!" She gushed. "I've been dying to hear about Akihiko's strange obsession with you. And of course, how your little relationship started in the first place," she mused, wrinkling her nose in an almost affectionate manner. "Ah, young love. It must be wonderful to be so nai—"

"And one more thing," Akihiko said in his dangerous, soft voice as Aaliyah flickered her amused gaze towards him. "If you hurt or even attempt to distress Misaki in any way, I can assure you that you won't like the end result. _That_ is my promise to you, Aaliyah."

Aaliyah's eyes glimmered dangerously. "My, my," she breathed, smiling in a matter that made Misaki's skin crawl. " _Such_ a powerfulstatement. I wonder if I should be worried. Yet rest assured," she whispered, drawing out each word as if it were life itself. "There's no need to look so concerned. I gave you my word and I'm bound to uphold it despite how hard it is for you to believe it." she finished, rising up from her booth and making her way over to their table as if the matter were settled.

"So," she said, sinking gracefully into the opposite chair as she stared eagerly at the teen. "Let's get started."

Before Misaki could say anything more, that's when their server arrived.

" _Hello. My name is Jessica, and I will be your server tonight. What can I start you guys with this evening?_ "

" _I'll have_ _three Cokes,_ " Aaliyah said rather rudely.

" _I'll be right back with that_ ," their server assured, flashing Aaliyah a warm smile that wasn't returned.

"Why are you ordering for us?" Misaki asked as soon as their server left. Aaliyah laughed.

"I'm hurt," she teased. "Can't I offer hospitality without being questioned? I only offered because I thought it'd be a great way to present the kindness from my heart."

"You aren't capable of kindness." Akihiko stated, his tone vivid with dislike.

"Oh, you're quite the charmer, aren't you?" Aaliyah snickered. "Too bad you aren't far from that route yourself."

The author shot the woman a furious glare while she stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Y...You don't have to do that," Misaki said before another argument could erupt. "We're perfectly fine of paying—"

"But I _want_ to." Aaliyah said simply, thoroughly dismissing the matter. "Besides, I'd feel better talking with you if you had some food in your stomach."

As if on cue, the waitress appeared with their drinks and a basket of breadsticks. She stood with her back facing Misaki as she placed them on the table.

" _Are you ready to order?_ " she asked Aaliyah.

"Misaki?" Aaliyah inquired, beckoning the waitress towards him.

"Um..." Misaki mumbled, the blush rising against his cheeks. "I—"

" _He'll have the _Salisbury__ _steak_ ," Akihiko said in perfect English.

" _And you?_ " She said to him with a smile.

" _Nothing for me,_ " he said in bored voice.

" _And you, miss?_ " The waitress said to Aaliyah.

" _I'm fine,_ " she said dismissively.

" _Alright_ ," the waitress uttered, writing the remaining details amongst her notepad. " _Let me know if you guys change your mind,_ " she said, smiling yet again at the two who failed to acknowledge her.

"Drink," Aaliyah ordered as soon as the waitress left.

Misaki had sipped his soda obediently, anything to please this hellish woman. He was shocked when he took another sip, and then another. It seems he didn't realize how thirsty he was until he was staring at an empty cup. Akihiko pushed his glass towards the teen.

"Th-Thank you," Misaki muttered, taking another sip.

When the teen had finished the second drink, that's when the woman pounced.

"Now," Aaliyah purred, her eyes glowing with mischief. "You will tell me everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. What is this bitch planning? -_- Misaki, you better watch your back. 
> 
> Hehe. I hope you all found this chapter to your liking. :3 It took me months to write the whole thing. ^^;;
> 
> Again, I would like to apologize for the neglect I've been giving this tale. I just haven't had the time to write lately. Yet like I said before, I'll at least try to make an effort to write. That's something, isn't it? The next chapter is currently in the making! I can't say when it'll be up here, but I promise I'll try to post it soon. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ As always, reviews are welcome! ^^


	12. Echoes of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. Welcome to Chapter Twelve. ^^ I hope you all can enjoy what trails will await. \\(^0^)/
> 
> As always, special thanks to my friend, SuzukiChiyeko for helping me construct my thoughts together. Greatly appreciate your assistance. ^^

Throughout this "interview"—as Misaki liked to call it—he learned various things about this woman. For one, he knew that she was the daughter of Alphonse Hamilton, Chairman and Chief Executive Officer of Philomela Industries, which was one of the largest music corporations in the world. Because of her father's career, she often traveled the world with him as a child.

Throughout the course of her life, she has visited sixty-one countries and had lived in at least twelve. As a result of these countless journeys, she was exposed to many different cultures and considers herself fluent in the languages of English, Spanish, French, German, Portuguese, Swedish, Italian, and Japanese. Since she was always traveling, she never considered any place she went to as her true home which resonated a sense of emptiness within her.

However, all that changed on her fourteenth birthday when her father signed a exclusive contract within the Japanese branch of their company and secured a stable life for her in Japan. From there, she studied at the American School in Japan, before finally being accepted into Teito University Law School from which she graduated at the top of her class. Despite the hectic life she described, it still didn't amount to anything special: she still had the life of a spoiled rich kid who never knew the concepts of the word "no" nor had to work a day in her life.

 _That must be nice_. Misaki sighed, playing with his food absentmindedly.

"So what happened after you two made it official?" Aaliyah prodded when the teen told her (the edited version, of course) about the very bases of their relationship.

"Um..." Misaki hesitated, embarrassed, and snuck a peek at the author. Akihiko sat in his chair, fingers laced under his chin, pretending no interest in the conversation. "Didn't Usagi tell you?" He asked, faintly remembering them speaking about it within that foreign language of theirs.

Aaliyah rolled her eyes. "He did, darling, but I'd much prefer to hear it firsthand from you," she said impatiently. "Details, darling. I need details."

"Um..."

Although Misaki was becoming uncomfortable with the amount of information Aaliyah asked for, he didn't know how to avoid it. It was his idea to have a talk with her, yet the things she wanted to know about his relationship with Akihiko seemed too personal for him to spill. There were things he really didn't want her to find out about.

Misaki looked down, embarrassed. He picked up his fork and quickly scooped up a slice of meat that was ranging upon his plate. He put it in his mouth slowly, still looking down, chewing while in thought. The flavor was good. He swallowed and took another sip of Coke before he looked up at her.

"Well?" She said expectantly.

Misaki blushed. "Ngh...I—"

"Enough, Misaki." Akihiko said flatly. "You don't need to confess anything more to this beast."

"Really?" Aaliyah drawled, an ugly sneer creeping upon her face. "And what makes you think he'll agree to that so easily?"

"Because I'd never allow it," Akihiko stated firmly. "He doesn't need to tell you anything. You already know too much."

"Quite the contrary, darling." Aaliyah breathed, her eyes glowing with amusement. "It seems he was just getting started—"

"And that's all you're going to hear from him." Akihiko finished, turning his gaze to glare at the teen, as if daring him to defy him. "He isn't telling you anything more."

Aaliyah sighed. "Well, you're no fun," she muttered, pouting slightly.

The author said nothing.

For a moment, nothing but silence greeted the three at the table. Doing nothing aside from looking at the others, Misaki was beyond frightened by the eerie atmosphere. He didn't like it at all; it was nerve-wracking.

It didn't help when suddenly, about a whole minute without speaking later, an evil grin found its way to Aaliyah's face.

"Alright, Akihiko." Aaliyah breathed, the smile never faltering from her lips. "Since I'm unable to hear the juicy details of your relationship, I think a little background history would do us some good."

The woman's words brought more discomfort to Akihiko. He was concerned, but managed to deceive her by keeping the same calm and composed look on his face. Only his lover could sense his uneasiness. Misaki certainly didn't like seeing Akihiko worry, yet it did nothing to still his growing curiosity. Just what was the woman talking about? The words she uttered made no sense to him. What was the purpose of creating these meddlesome riddles?

Misaki stilled. Was she trying to tell him something?

As if on cue, her gaze flickered towards the frightened teen and she smiled, cold and dangerous.

"Misaki," she said in a voice that was almost a purr. "Would you like to know a little secret? Something Akihiko hasn't bothered sharing with you?"

For a moment, Misaki hesitated. _A secret?_ He thought, confusion sweeping through him. _Wha—?_

"We are not speaking of such nonsense," Akihiko began, desperately attempting to change the subject but she quickly overrode him.

"Oh, I think we should darling," Aaliyah interrupted, crossing her arms. Akihiko started to protest, but she raised her voice. "We wouldn't want your lover to get left out, wouldn't we?"

"He shouldn't know such things," Akihiko continued, glaring at the woman hatefully. "It wouldn't benefit him in any way."

"Oh, I wouldn't agree to that statement," Aaliyah articulated, her voice holding traces of amusement. "He'd learn the very truth—the _real_ personality of Usami Akihiko."

Misaki stared at the figures before him, hardly able to wrap his mind around the conflicting truth. What was Aaliyah talking about? What did she mean by Akihiko's 'real personality'? As the man's lover, Misaki was pretty sure that he'd already had a glimpse of Akihiko's true colors. How could she possibly know more about him than he did?

Akihiko scoffed. "Quit voicing such nonsense."

The woman laughed. "I wouldn't say it's just 'nonsense', Akihiko," she mused. "It was the essence of our relationship. Don't you remember those days? The times we would lure innocent beings into our trap and use them for own amusement? Laughing as soon as they realize their place? Good times." She shook her head, and her eyes gleamed, reliving the fond memories. "Yet if you're going to play dumb with me and suddenly decide to forget...then I'll be more than happy to revive those vivid memories."

Akihiko scowled. "I don't need you helping me remember such things."

"Oh? Well, I'll be sure to remember that, next time." She smirked at him then, twisted and bitter. "So, tell me, Akihiko," she went on, "When were you going to mention this 'nonsense' to your precious little Misaki? Since you're both so smitten with each other, I'm sure he'd be able to forgive you easily, right?"

Akihiko regarded the woman coldly. Her sneer widened.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, Akihiko," she quipped. "We've all heard this tale, haven't we, boys? The icy prince who fell in love with the commoner. Promising him nothing but love and affection while his cold self warms up to become a kinder and better man. How very touching." She snorted and leaned forward so that the light washed over her beautifully malicious face. In the dim light, it was like gazing at the devil in disguise.

"Do not kid yourself Akihiko," she hissed, barring her brilliant, white teeth. "The world you live in is nothing but a lie."

Akihiko did nothing but rolled his eyes. "You're sadly mistaken if you think I'm going to believe such foolishness."

Aaliyah flashed a villainous smile. "Don't say I didn't try to warn you."

Misaki could do nothing but stare as he processed this horrible information. Beside him, Akihiko was silent; Misaki knew the author was just as dazed, trying to come to terms with what they just heard. Misaki was still reeling from the shock, from questions that swirled maddeningly in his head, and Akihiko was the last person he wanted to talk to.

"What...do you mean?" Misaki asked softly. His voice came out shaky by the sudden fear that consumed him, yet the woman had heard him loud and clear.

"What I _meant_ ," she paused, curling her lip at the last word. "Is that you don't know Akihiko as well as you think you do."

Misaki's world fell out from underneath him as he absorbed that terrible sentence. No. That couldn't be true. He couldn't believe it—he wouldn't believe it! The woman had to be lying to him. She had to be! For the words she was modulating didn't make any sense. He knew Akihiko better than anyone. He always did. Perhaps this was a trick, a sick joke, brought to life with the obvious tension that trickled around them. Yet as he detected that malicious glint within her eyes, he knew automatically that she was voicing the truth.

Misaki swallowed. "How...how much do you know?" He choked out.

"Oh, I know lots," she said confidently, flashing her white teeth. "You only need to ask."

That statement carried so much possibilities. At the tip of his finger, he could uncover the impenetrable mysteries that always seemed to ravel around the author. He couldn't deny that very thought excited him. Ever since the day Akihiko had came into his existence, he'd always been entranced by the perplexing aura the author inflicted. And now, for the first time, he was given the opportunity for answers. It was quite a lot to take in.

Misaki was suddenly aware of Akihiko, sitting there in complete silence, and regarding him and Aaliyah with the expression of pure fury. Misaki hadn't forgotten him, but that cold, lilaceous glare, had bought a rush of emotions flooding back. Before Misaki could say anything, Akihiko had cut him off.

"Misaki," he said in a cold flat voice. "I would like to retire for this evening. Will you please excuse me?"

That same cool, formal tone. Not mocking or vicious, just overly polite, without emotion. Misaki's stomach clenched, and the words froze to the back of his mouth. He wanted to talk to Akihiko, but the coldness in those eyes had sliced into him, making the teen pause. Instead, Misaki simply nodded, and watched his rabbit stride towards their hotel room without ever looking back.

Aaliyah gave a very exaggerated shiver and rubbed her arms. "Whew, is it cold in here or is it just me? Trouble in paradise, Misaki?" The teen felt his face heat and Aaliyah giggled lightly.

"How very predictable," she mused, her lips curling into a nasty smile. "I should have known your pathetic little relationship couldn't take some heat."

Misaki gasped. "You...you promised you wouldn't do anything—"

"As long as Akihiko remained on this table," she interrupted to correct him.

Misaki's heart dropped. He should have known she'd use some kind of loophole.

Aaliyah chuckled. "So," she breathed, edging towards the teen. "What would you like to know?"

No words could form without facing the verbal abuse that was sure to arise from the dreaded woman. He wanted to leave, to draw back, but his body wasn't working right anymore. He might as well have been frozen.

She laughed yet again. "You silly boy," she said, and her eyes gleamed, "I'm not here to mock you. Quite the opposite, in fact. I am here to help you; to answer all the silly questions you wanted to ask me."

Misaki stared at her, hardly able to believe what he just heard. "R-Really?"

She nodded. "Of course," she whispered, flashing that dazzling smile that never seemed to reach her eyes. "Ask me anything you like to know."

Misaki's eyes widened. The offer was tempting to say the least; Aaliyah was offering him the information she had about his lover. He had to admit that he was quite curious about what Akihiko had gone through before they met. Given such an opportunity, no one and nothing could stop him. Akihiko had already left the table, so what was he waiting for?

Just as the young man mustered up the courage to ask Aaliyah, he was suddenly consumed with doubt. There was no guarantee that the woman would tell him the truth. The sweet details she would spill could be nothing but lies, but how could Misaki tell?

"I appreciate the offer, but I have to reject it," he responded, not wanting to prolong his conversation with the woman any longer. He was desperate to get away from her.

"Really?" Aaliyah mused, a dangerous glint appearing before her eyes. "And why so?"

Fear laced Misaki's heart. "B-Because," he stammered, shifting his gaze downward. "I r-rather us t-talk about t-this when U-Usagi-san's around."

Aaliyah laughed, high and cold. "I should have known only you would come up with such a pathetic excuse."

Misaki leaped from his chair. "I really should go," he whispered, trying to hide the quiver within his voice. "Thanks for the meal."

"Aw, leaving so soon?" She drawled, her voice cold and remorseless.

"Y-Yes," he stuttered, collecting his things. "It's getting really late and I don't want to stay out too long."

Aaliyah cocked her head, slowly absorbing that pathetic answer. "Alright," she finally whispered, regarding the teen the way a cat would observe a mouse. "Goodbye, then."

Misaki nodded, relieved. "Goodbye."

He walked away from the dining table.

"Oh, and Misaki?"

Misaki stilled, dread fueling as he turned around to meet that venomous gaze. "Y...Yes?"

"Be sure to talk to Akihiko, will you?" she purred, her eyes flashing accordingly. "I wouldn't want any fights to erupt based on any misunderstanding."

"Y-Yeah," Misaki whispered, doing everything he could to calm his raging alarm. "I'll be sure to talk to him."

She nodded, satisfied with that answer. "Goodbye, Misaki," she breathed. "I'll be looking forward to our next encounter."

Terror crept through him like the merciless sea. "M-Me too," he muttered. "Can't wait."

Aaliyah ran a pink tongue amongst her pale lips. "Oh, I'll be looking forward to it, Misaki." She grinned.

And with that, Misaki sprinted away before the woman could inflict any more damage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crap. Just how much damage did this woman create? :o
> 
> I apologize for leaving it off like this. I was originally going to write more for this chapter, yet I felt this "uneasiness" was better suited than the original ending I had planned for this chapter. ^^; 
> 
> So what did you guys think? Hopefully it didn't turn out too dramatic. xD
> 
> Like always, a massive thank you to all my readers who took the time to read this. 
> 
> The next chapter is currently in the making so stay tuned! As always, reviews are welcome! 
> 
> Please and Thank you! ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ


	13. Voices of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. ^^ Welcome to Chapter Thirteen. Hopefully this chapter will designate your interest. ^^;;
> 
> WARNINGS: Major AU moments! 
> 
> This chapter's dedicated to my pal "SuzukiChiyeko"! Surely this was the drama you were looking for! xD

Misaki's heart was beating loudly as he walked back to his hotel room, glancing back every now and then to see if that dreaded Aaliyah had decided to follow him. He was panicking, his eyes wide and his breathing fast and uneven. The situation had really gotten out of hand this time and he didn't know what to do anymore. He wanted to run and get back to Akihiko, but he was also scared. His lover was obviously upset; what would he say if Misaki suddenly returned?

Shoes left footprints across the fluffy carpet as Misaki proceeded reluctantly to their suite. How was he going to get himself out of this mess? He didn't mean for any of this to happen; he only wanted the truth. He wanted to ask questions because he thought he'd be able to understand the situation a bit more, he didn't intentionally try to push the man away. So much had gone wrong and it was all his fault. Misaki felt terrible for having ruined his evening with Akihiko.

Guilt stabbed his insides as soon as he realized the actions of his misdeeds. _Baka!_ He thought, clenching his fists. _How could you be so selfish?!_

He didn't mean to be. He never wanted to provide discomfort towards his lover but unfortunately...he already had. The gnawing regret twisted various parts within his body, creating jagged holes that wouldn't relinquish his consciousness anytime soon. He was so distracted by these thoughts that he didn't even realize he stood facing their suite.

Just that second, Misaki hesitated at the entrance, his hands shaking as he held up his hotel card. After what he did to the author, just what could he possibly say to the man? Making up with his lover was definitely not going to be easy, but he couldn't just leave it like that either. Akihiko had gone through all the trouble to arrange this vacation for them; he couldn't let it all go to waste because of one stupid argument.

Gathering courage, he inserted the card into the entryway and stepped inside the hotel room almost instantly.

For a moment, he registered nothing until his gaze flickered towards their bed. Akihiko was laying on his back against the mattress, one arm flung over his eyes, his breathing slow and deep. He was shirtless, the light above him highlighting his porcelain skin. Misaki was surprised the author hadn't heard him come in; the normal Akihiko would have been up and on his feet the moment the silence was shattered. He must have been truly exhausted from their confrontation with that dreaded woman. Taking advantage of the moment, Misaki watched him, admiring the lean, hard muscles that raptured that glowing skin. His chest rose and fell with each quiet breath, and just watching him sleep make the teen feel a bit calmer.

"Just how long are you going to keep staring at me?"

Misaki jumped from the suddenness that voice inflicted. Akihiko hadn't moved, but the corner of his mouth curved into a slight smile.

"H...How long did you know I was h-here?"

"I felt you the moment you came to the door and stood outside, wondering if you should come in." Akihiko removed his arm and shifted to perch on an elbow, watching the boy. His expression was solemn now, amethyst eyes bright in the gloom. "What do you want?"

Misaki swallowed. "I...I just...oh, dammit..." Blushing, Misaki trailed off, gazing at the looming carpet. "I'm sorry," he finally admitted in a whisper. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Akihiko's gaze softened. Without a word, he shifted back on the mattress, making room for the teen. Heart pounding, Misaki crossed the room and laid down next to the man, feeling those powerful arms wrapped around his stomach, pulling him close. Misaki felt Akihiko's heartbeat against his back, those hands tracing idle patterns upon his slender arms.

"What are you doing?" Misaki asked, feeling those hands trailing parts of him a bit more warmly than necessary.

"Not sure," the author breathed, continuing to place amorous patterns amongst his kitten's skin. "Why don't you sit still and we'll find out?"

Misaki blushed. "Pervert."

The author chuckled.

Silence.

"Usagi-san?"

"Hmm?"

Misaki's heart raced. "Is...is there a reason I don't know anything?"

"What...are you talking about?" Akihiko asked simply, furrowing his brow in utter confusion.

Misaki sighed. He had a feeling it would come to this. Slowly, he untangled himself from his lovers' arms and rose from his position until he was staring at the author underneath him. He shifted his gaze downward, unable to meet that piercing gaze.

"Misaki?" Akihiko inquired, rising faintly from his position. "What is it? What's the matter?"

For a moment, the teen said nothing, leaving the author mystified in every wake. He then took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the sheets for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder—like the luscious green had turned a solid stone.

"Is there a reason you're so keen in keeping me in the dark?" Although his voice sounded cold, Misaki didn't feel any anger towards Akihiko. He merely wanted to know what his lover was keeping from him. Whenever Akihiko acted that way, he wondered why the man refused to tell him.

It wouldn't be like that this time. Misaki wasn't going to let him get away with it, so he repeated his question.

Misaki noticed how quiet Akihiko had become, but he wasn't going to stop there.

"Everyone else who has talked to you on more than one occasion seems to know the real you," he whispered faintly, his tone getting shakier on each verse. "I am the only one who doesn't know."

Still, no reply from Akihiko came. As the teen continued to speak, his tone took on a more sadder approach, easily reflecting his true feelings.

"Why am I not allowed these things? Why do you always push me away? You just make me so upset sometimes! I feel like I'm the only one who doesn't know anything about you!" Lowering his head, Misaki felt as though he was about to cry. "Is...there something wrong with me? Are you not telling me, because I'm lacking something?"

"Misaki," Akihiko began, reaching for his lovers' hand.

"No!" Misaki cried, slapping the author's hand away. "Don't—just _don't_! I've had enough of you being all vague and secretive! I just want you to tell me the truth!"

"It's not something that I want you to know," Akihiko replied softly. His lavender eyes were filled with hurt as he looked at Misaki. He wanted to tell the boy everything, but simply couldn't.

Emitting a shaky breath, Misaki tried to calm himself. "I know you had a difficult past," he went on, his eyes filling with tears. "I know it's hard to talk about, but..." He pressed close to Akihiko, gazing up at him. "Can you please tell me? I'm sick of not knowing. I can't let it go on like this...I need to know, before we go any further. I...I deserve to know that much."

Akihiko closed his eyes. Emotions swirled within him, guilt and sorrow and regret, but for once his thoughts were clear. "Misaki," he murmured, taking the teen's hands in his, feeling that pulse race. Akihiko sighed. This wouldn't be the easiest thing to confess, but he needed to get it out—even if the teen hated him at the end. "There's something...I haven't told you. I should have explained this information before but...I didn't think it provided much use to you," he paused for a moment, as if waiting for the teen to say something. When he didn't, Akihiko took a deep breath. "I'm ready to confess the events of my past."

Misaki's heart stopped for a moment, then picked up again. Was he finally going to find out about Akihiko's past? If so, what should he expect of it? He was excited, but also consumed by fear.

"I can take it, Usagi-san," he said encouragingly, "Please, tell me."

Akihiko sighed. He seemed hesitant now, and Misaki caught a flicker of regret in his eyes. "Before I met you, Misaki, I was an awful person, inside and out. However, hardly anyone knew about that side of me. Even Takahiro, whose been friends with me for years, has never seen that side of me. I was the heartless prince of the Usami household—cold, savage and uncaring. There was no humane within my blood, only emptiness. I had no regard for my actions. Every thing I did was merely a game to satisfy my own amusement—there was nothing I lived for. I continued these merriments until I reached college, where I met Aaliyah—yet even then, the actions didn't stop. We were never close, Aaliyah and I. We merely used each other, playing vicious sports against one another for our own entertainment. One event we'd often participated in particular was playing cruel games with people—particularly with the young, silly folk we came across in college," he paused, tilting his head back slightly, gauging for his lovers' reaction.

"Go on," Misaki murmured.

Akihiko sighed once again. He gently freed himself Misaki's hand and turned his body to face him. "There was a girl," he said, choosing his words with great care, "Barely eighteen years of age, and as innocent as they came. Her favorite pastime was reading books. I know this because I used to watch her from afar, learning her habits. She was always alone, carefree, and so naïve to the dangers of the reality." A hint of bitterness crept into his voice, a dark loathing of his past self. Misaki felt as cold as the author continued in that soft, ominous voice. "I came to her one day and she welcomed my presence almost instantly. I lured her into my world with sweet words, gifts, and promises of undying affection. I made sure she fell in love with me—that no other man would ever make her feel the way I made her feel, and then I took it all away. I told her these events meant nothing to me, that she was nothing. I told her it was all a game to me and nothing more, and that I didn't want anything else to do with her. I broke more than her heart, Misaki. I broke her significance, broke her. And I reveled in it."

Misaki had been expecting it, but it still made him sick, the knowledge that his beloved Akihiko could be that heartless, just another malevolent bastard who took pleasure in toying with people's emotions. That girl, eighteen, lonely, and eager for tenderness had been like Misaki once. If he had been within that library that day instead of the girl, Akihiko would have done the same thing to him too.

"What happened to her?" Misaki asked when the author fell silent once more. Akihiko closed his eyes.

"She committed suicide," Akihiko said simply. "She'd fallen into a deep depression, refusing to eat or sleep until one day she simply gave up and slit her wrists."

"And you felt horribly guilty about it?" Misaki guessed, trying to gather some sort of moral within this tale, a lesson learned or something like that. But Akihiko shook his head with a sad smile.

"I didn't think twice about her," he said, quickly dashing the teen's hopes while making his stomach twist. "I simply went on within my pathetic existence—participating in those calamitous games that often ended in betrayal and heartbreak. I seduced even more individuals. It didn't matter to me what gender they were, as long as I left them empty and hollow, I was satisfied. I didn't care that it was wrong. I only wanted to inflict pain because it gave essence to my vacant existence. Undoubtedly, I didn't come out of this unscathed. I'd gotten a few hateful cries from my victims, promising me that I'd suffer the same fate as they all did. Of course, I'd just laugh it off...until I fell in love with Takahiro." His voice grew even softer. "And now, with you."

He turned his gaze away from his lover and Misaki caught the streaming pool of regret. "When Takahiro unconsciously denied me, I suddenly understood. I understood what I put my victims through, the pain they suffered because of me. And the knowledge of that utterly destroyed me. The horror of what I'd done crashed me into a sea of utter disgust. I wanted to curl up and die with my guilt. I didn't deserve happiness. I didn't deserve it at all. It didn't make sense I'd achieve something so precious when I inflicted so much pain because of it. It felt like I'd be insulting my victims' memories, and so, I welcomed the pain with open arms. I let the aching loss radiate through me because I deserved every inch of it. Why should I get my happy ending, when I left a swath of misery and apprehension behind me everywhere I went? I told myself I'd never allow myself that selfishness again." He gave a bitter chuckle. "And then you came along and tarnished that thought."

No words could form with Misaki's throat. He kept seeing those unfortunate souls whose lives were forever destroyed based off the heartless words his handsome stranger had told them. "W...Why did you give me this memory?"

"Because I wanted you to understand who I truly am." Akihiko's gaze shifted back at him, solemn and grim. "I am no saint, Misaki. I have sinned in ways that are beyond forgiving. Because of my actions, the people I hurt will never achieve justice. Their grief and hate will never be resolved, and nothing I do or say could ever make it right. And now, here we are, on the verge of tearing apart and I—" He stopped and looked down, his voice dropping to a whisper. "I'm afraid, Misaki. I'm afraid I'll fail like you like all the others, that the atrocities of my past will ruin the future I'd like to have with you. That you'll see me for who I truly am and when I try to reach you, you'll be gone."

Misaki sat there for one long moment in total astonishment, trying to come in terms with the author's misery.

"I am so sorry, Misaki," Akihiko whispered, never meeting the eyes of his beloved. "I never meant to betray the essence of your trust. I was just afraid. I didn't want you to hate me after discovering the heinous misdeeds of my past. It's a selfish thought...yet I truly was afraid. I know I shouldn't be but I—" He made a low, revolted sound at the back of his throat. "Please forgive me, Misaki."

Akihiko's posture was stiff, his shoulders rigid, steeled for the teen's reaction. He was bracing himself for the worst, almost as if he were expecting the brunet to turn around and leave the room in utter disgust. Misaki saw those shoulders tremble and caught a faint flicker of fear before the author could hide it.

Misaki leaned forward and slipped his arms around that muscular waist, hearing Akihiko's faint intake of breath as the teen pulled the author against him. "That was a long time ago," Misaki breathed, pressing his cheek towards that chest, listening to that thudding heartbeat. "You've changed since then."

"No, I don't think I have," Akihiko said, shaking his head.

"It's true! Don't you remember how cold and distant you were when we first met? You're different now. It's hard to explain, but I'm not lying to you."

Akihiko sighed. "Only you are capable of saying something like that," he whispered, hugging the teen tightly.

'I mean it, Usagi-san." Misaki whispered, the blush slightly tinting his cheeks. "You're not the person you used to be. You've changed...and you've changed for the better. I'm not asking you to forget," he said quickly, cutting through the argument Akihiko was about to formulate. "I'm not saying that at all. In fact, I think it's good to remember—so you don't forget those who you have wronged. But how do you expect to atone for the mistakes of your past if you do nothing?"

For once, Akihiko had no answer for him. Misaki pulled his head up to meet the author's gaze. His green eyes regarding the man knowingly.

Akihiko thought about that hardening question, his mind replaying the concepts of those words over and over again. As he stood there and pondered the dwellings of his past and the people he manipulated, he realized that his lover was right. Sitting there agonizing about the details of his past wasn't going to do anything for his victims now. If he sat there and succumbed to the arrays of his guilt, who would remember them? No one. He couldn't do anything for them now, and no amount of repenting would ever suffice that.

The corners of his mouth curved upwards slightly, forming a sad smile. "It's funny how you manage to leave me speechless," he said calmly, a trace of amusement lacing his voice, "I didn't think anyone could ever have that effect on me."

"Psh." Misaki scowled, the redness painting his cheeks lightly. "Baka."

Akihiko chuckled.

For a moment the couple said nothing, they were utterly content enfolding themselves within each other's arms as the silence prolonged their chambers.

"Usagi-san?" The teen asked, his tone anxious as he broke the silence.

Akihiko stirred slightly. "Yes, Misaki?"

Misaki bit his lower lip nervously. "I know...you were a different person long before we met but..." he paused, "Can I ask you why you committed the acts you did?"

Akihiko's eyes widened slightly in shock. The teen was more observant than he gave him credit for.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki breathed, confused by his lovers' silence.

Akihiko sighed. "To escape the emptiness," he uttered simply. "I came from broken home—I was dead inside for a very long time. During those struggles, it didn't matter to me what misdeeds I committed. I had nothing. Nothing to fight for." He buried his face within Misaki's shoulder to which the teen shivered in response. "It's different now, though. I have something to fight for, now. Although we face certain hardships within this relationship, I don't intend to give you up." His lips touched Misaki's neck slightly. "I won't let anything happen to you," he murmured. "You are my heart, my life, my entire existence."

"Usagi-san..." Misaki whispered, his heartbeat fluttering with endless emotion.

"You mean everything to me," Akihiko continued, tightening his grip within that delicate frame. "Without you, there'd be no reason for my existence."

No words could escape Misaki's throat. The author's confession was too surprising for him to form a rational response.

"Misaki," Akihiko rasped, his tone trailing into a possessive growl, "I love you. Don't you ever forget that."

And so, the teen began to cry. The tears welled up gushed cutely down his cheeks.

"Baka!" He sobbed, hiding his face within that muscular chest. "Stop saying such cheesy crap!"

"I can't help that," Akihiko laughed. "It's your fault for making me this affectionate."

Happiness washed over the teen as his heart pounded loudly within his ears. "Usagi-san," he whispered, clenching his fists within that powerful chest to stop them from shaking.

Emotions flared within the teen. He knew what he wanted, yet he was still afraid of asking for it because he thought he'd somehow disappoint his lover. Akihiko kissed the traces of his neck, his fingers digging deep within his delicate frame. Misaki could feel the flare of passion coursing through the man, bright red with desire as he struggled to control himself. The barriers Misaki placed had crashed almost instantly.

Misaki shifted within those arms, raising his head slightly as he met the yearning gaze of his handsome lover. He let the man see the need, the longing, the troubling ache that was shining with his spiraling eyes. Misaki bit back a moan, he didn't have to say anything. Akihiko drew in a quiet breath, realizing his kitten's plea.

It didn't take much convincing after that.

He leaned forward and claimed those lips in a sweltering kiss. Misaki moaned, returning the passion just as eagerly. Throughout the seconds the kiss lingered, it seemed this kiss wasn't as careful as all the others. It was frenzied, almost brutal as they absorbed the delicious waves of heated passion.

Akihiko pulled away, meeting the vehement gaze below him that screamed thirst.

"Are you sure?" Akihiko gruffly asked, fighting to control the primal urges that cascaded through him.

The teen nodded, tracing his fingers down Akihiko's cheek, marveling as the author closed his eyes. "Yes," he breathed, "I'm sure."

Misaki's voice was lost then, as Akihiko closed in the final few inches and kissed him. As they pressed closer to one another, they gradually began to lose sense of all reality. Focusing on nothing but the addicting exhilarations their flesh provided as their bodies merged and became one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did any of you noticed that the ending to this was corny as shit? xD 
> 
> Lol. I apologize for that. I couldn't help myself! ^^; I felt this part was essential to their relationship because it'll further strengthen the harsher events that's sure to come within these future chapters. :/
> 
> Hugs & kisses to all my readers who took the time to read this. ^^ 
> 
> The next chapter is currently in the works! As always reviews are welcome. ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ


	14. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. I apologize it's been so long. My life has been really hectic lately. ^^;; Despite that, I still managed to scape this idea out. :D Welcome to the fourteenth chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! ^^

Misaki threw back his head and screamed as his body let loose the final ounces of that explosive orgasm. He let out a shaky sigh, instantly crumbling within his lovers' chest as the tiredness enraptured his body. He didn't open his eyes. He was too happy to change anything, no matter how small. The only sounds that were piercing the silence was the waves of nightlife outside, their ragged breathing, and the frantic pumping of Akihiko's heartbeat...

He was comfortable, even with the light above him slightly blazing his skin. It didn't matter to him, though. Akihiko's cool skin was the perfect antidote to his raging heat. He sighed peacefully as he laid upon that wintry chest, those powerful arms encasing around him, making him feel safe and protected. He wondered idly what he'd been so worried about. All his fears seemed downright silly now.

Akihiko's fingers trailed softly down the contours of his spine, barely touching it as he lightly traced the patterns of his kitten's skin. Misaki let out a small moan, tightening his grip on the writer as he edged himself closer. A light smile tugged the man's lips.

"Something the matter?" The author murmured, still stroking his kitten's back. The sound of his voice, husky and playful, brought with it a deluge of memories that happened just now, and Misaki felt that designating blush dusting against his cheeks.

"N-No," Misaki whispered, hiding his head within that chest. "Just...thinking about stuff."

"Oh?" Akihiko mused, a mischievous smile springing upon his features. "Is it something I should know about?"

"Of course not!" Misaki exclaimed, rising faintly to meet that mirthful gaze below him. "Mind your own business, you pervert!"

"Really, Misaki," Akihiko chuckled. "You're just simply too amusing."

Misaki scowled, lying his head once more against that powerful chest. "Baka Usagi."

For the next few minutes, pure silence had cascaded within their hotel chambers. Nothing was heard but their labored breathing as their bodies recovered from the aftermaths of their wondrous activity. There was no more playfulness evident in the lavender eyes of the older male, only a hint of seriousness. Misaki grew suspicious of his lover's sudden change of mood.

"What is it, Usagi-san?" Misaki asked, raising his eyebrows slightly. "Is something wrong?"

The author hesitated before shaking his head, "Not wrong, exactly. Yet there is something that I haven't had the chance to tell you. Something I just found out right after you returned here."

"What is it?"

Akihiko sighed, trying to calm his agitated nerves before making the revelation that may ruin the blissful mood he's come to treasure. There was no easy way to say it, so he tried revealing the matter as quickly as he could. Misaki doesn't formulate words right away, all of which surprised the man. Absent are the protestations and anger Akihiko expects. The teen looked into the writer's eyes and stared into them as though all the answers to his questions lie within there. At last, he leaned down and placed a simple kiss upon the author's lips. When the kiss was over, he raised his head and stared down at his rabbit. When Misaki opened his mouth, his words are simple, but they give the man tremendous hope.

"Tell me everything."

And so he did. He told his kitten about the other horrific accomplishments of his past, the sinful details of his promiscuous nature, and his exclusive encounters with that damnable woman. The teen met those confessions with stoic calm—as though the realization of Akihiko's shameful misdeeds are no more than a hiccup in his resolve. Eventually, Akihiko came to the end of his tale, knowing that the rest of the story will be written by what the future holds for them.

Misaki nodded, the strands of his hair bouncing along the nape of his neck. "So that's what she wants of me?"

Akihiko sighed. "To be honest, I'm not entirely sure," he stated honestly, "It's always been difficult for me to interpret the true intentions of her actions, yet I do know one thing for sure." He growled, his voice going dangerously low. "That woman revels for chaos. Breaking hearts is nothing more than a game to her, something she takes great pride in. She'd use people until they're nothing more but empty slates—a former shell of their glorious selves. That's why I don't want you to get involved with her. I'm afraid of what she might do to you."

Misaki gave a nervous chuckle. "Baka Usagi," he murmured, shaking his head slowly, "You _really_ don't think she'd try anything, do you? As long as you're with me, she wouldn't dare to—''

''Yet that's the thing, Misaki,'' Akihiko interrupted, a hint a worry fusing into his tone. ''I can't always be around to protect you. You don't know this woman—not like I do. I used to be like her, long ago, so I can somewhat guess what she's thinking. Even so, it's impossible for me to tell what she wants. Whatever it may be, it can't be good. Everything she touches, she'll make sure she destroys."

The warning the author vocalized ringed throughout his ears. Without realizing it, he suddenly has a recollection of that dreaded woman. He rememberd her within that restaurant, sitting within that empty space in the dead of the night. He rememberd his own helplessness in the face of it, his inability to escape that room based on the lingering power she possessed within those cold, depthless eyes. He shivered in spite himself, unable to wash the dreaded images away.

"I see," he finally says, his voice trailing down to no more than a whisper. "I guess I can't be as vigilant as you are.''

That remark managed to pull a rare laugh from Akihiko's lips. "No, Misaki," he rasped, fighting the chuckles that continued to overload him. "It isn't like that at all. I just want you to be more careful when she's around: you never know what to expect with her."

Misaki nodded. "Okay," he said simply, flushed with happiness at the thought of this man going through such lengths to ensure his safety. "I will."

A smile made its way across those beautiful lips. "All right," Akihiko says calmly, and the teen is relieved to see that the light has returned to those gorgeous eyes.

The author could do nothing but stare as Misaki's gaze captured his, drawing him in until he was suddenly drowning. Flecks of green dotted his eyes like tiny emeralds, as if he were staring into the luscious gardens of Eden. Brilliant emotion had gazed out, pure and clean and untainted by the darkness of which Akihiko always knew.

The intensity of Akihiko's stare had Misaki shuddering. He couldn't bear the look in his lover's eyes, the mesmerizing emotions visible in those eyes of royal violet. How this man always managed to hypnotize him so easily he did not know, but he was already in too deep to care.

For a moment, they just stared at each other, neither willing to look away.

That moment was soon broken when the teen had ducked his head down and met the author's lips. Akihiko sighed happily, kissing the boy as if he were going to mend him into his body. His fingers tangled within his kitten's hair, and Misaki slid his hands down that naked frame, tracing the hard muscles of that perfect chest. The author groaned loudly, and Misaki's body tingled, his senses buzzing as he was filled with so many emotions that he couldn't name them all. Misaki was so caught up within the mist of passion, that he didn't even realize the man had climbed back on top of him, trapping him within that robust touch. Not that he didn't mind though: he loved being tangled within those powerful arms.

"Usagi-san," Misaki moaned within the kiss. "Mmph..."

When the kiss ended, and Akihiko rose to face his lover, he couldn't help but be dazzled by those stars glittering within those beautiful specks of emerald.

"You're really beautiful, do you know that?" He murmured, his hand framing that flushed cheek. "I know I don't say that as often as I should...yet I just wanted to let you know that."

"You don't have to say anything," Misaki whispered, though hearing the comment made his pulse flutter wildly. He could feel the emotion swirling around them, auras of color and light enthralling them silently.

Akihiko playfully cocked an eyebrow in response. "But I feel that's quite necessary, Misaki. You need to know how I feel about you. Besides, I wouldn't say something if I didn't mean it; you of all people should know that."

Misaki could say nothing in reply, the warmth and beauty of those lingering words caused his throat to tighten.

Akihiko chuckled. "Really, Misaki," he whispered, that loving smile never faltering from his lips. "You're just too cute."

Before the brunet could say anything, he was once again pulled within that ferocious kiss. Nothing but heated mewls escaped the teen's throat. The kiss was sweeter than the perfume of roses, so full of heat and passion that made the teen's heart ache. A gasp liberated from the teen as the author nipped his neck rather harshly, drowning him into a sea of intoxication.

"N...No more," Misaki pleaded, tears spiraling down those heated cheeks. "I don't wan—AH!"

"Are you sure about that?" Akihiko asked in that gorgeous voice. "It seems like you want me to...Misaki," he purred, his voice dashing through his kitten's blood like water through a sieve.

"B...Bastard!" Misaki yelled, shivers cascading down his naked flesh as those words claimed the deepest parts of his heart. "We...we just did it—!"

"Exactly, so you will enjoy it even more if we do it again now," Akihiko drawled, his voice designating into the auras of pure sin. "We shouldn't let this opportunity go to waste, now that we're still in the mood."

Misaki's heartbeat accelerated. "Usagi-san!" He cried, panic coursing through his veins. "N-No—"

Too late. The moment the author claimed those lips, Misaki had lost the fight to resist almost instantly. He could do nothing but kiss the man back, moaning blissfully as that mouth continued to overload his senses. He sighed, tracing his soft fingers over that herculean chest, and from there onwards it was easy to forget everything...

* * *

After hours of mind-blowing sex, Misaki had found himself toppled upon the author's chest, dead to the world. In no time at all, they were in the exact same position as before: naked, worn out, yet fully satisfied. It was a most pleasant and comfortable moment, one that neither of them wanted to end.

"Baka," Misaki grumbled as he rested his head upon that flawless chest. "This is all your fault." Although he enjoyed lying on top of his lover so peacefully, there was no way in hell his pride would ever allow him to admit that. So, instead of treasuring the moment like he should, he began scolding Akihiko.

"Perhaps," the author considered. "Yet as I recall," he paused, a wicked grin trailng upon his lips. "It takes two to complete the task. And from hearing those sweet cries you elicited, it seemed to me that you very much enjoyed—"

"Shut-up!" Misaki shouted, blushing feverishly as he remembered the luscious details of their earlier events. "Th-That's not true! Stop spewing lies, Usagi-san!"

An eyebrow was raised from that remark, yet the man didn't say a thing. "Very well then," he mused, letting the lie slip for the time being. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to humor you—"

"I'm not doing anything of the sort!" Misaki snapped. "Stop talking!"

Akihiko snickered, amused by his kitten's feistiness. "Whatever you say, my sweet Misaki."

Misaki scowled, but didn't say anything more. Once again, the couple found themselves encased by that lingering silence that designated peacefulness throughout their hotel room. The only sounds that were perceived were the slow, labored breathing that exited their tired bodies. Misaki sighed contently. He would remember this moment; every shining moment with Akihiko would be forever etched into his mind. What they had, what they shared, everything. He knew every inch of their relationship, the passion, the feeling of emptiness when they weren't together, the longing and, yes, the love. He was in love with this man. He loved every fiber of his being. Despite his reluctance to say those dreaded words, he knew his heart would always beat for Akihiko.

"Talk to me," Misaki whispered, his fingers tracing that flawless chest, making the man shiver. "Please. The silence is driving me crazy. I don't want to hear myself think now."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. Anything. Tell me a story. Tell me about all the places you've been to. Anything to keep my mind off...everything."

Akihiko paused. After a moment, he started humming a soft, slow melody, drowning out the silence. It was haunting yet beautiful. He could feel Akihiko's hand running the length down his back, a gentle rhythm in time with the lullaby, and sleep crept over him like a blanket.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki whispered, as his eyelids began to drift shut.

"Hmm?"

"Don't...Don't leave me, okay?"

Surprise had flickered upon the man's features, yet it was short-lived before the happiest smile appeared amongst that beautiful face.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki breathed, panic briefly flickering within his tone.

Akihiko chuckled. "I promise, Misaki," he stroked his kitten's hair, his voice dropping into a whisper, "I promise to stay as long as it's best for you."

Misaki said nothing more after that. "Get some sleep." Akihiko muttered, tightening his hold upon that delicate body. "I'll be right here when you return."

His deep voice was the last thing Misaki heard before he drifted into complete darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, wasn't that sweet? :3 
> 
> Lol. Sorry. I just couldn't help himself! xD Hopefully the next chapter should designate something more on the serious side. :P I'm not sure when it'll be up, but I promise I'll finish it as soon as I can. ^^ In the meantime, I hope this chapter will satisfy you all. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading! ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ


	15. Serenity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my fellow readers! :P Welcome to Chapter Fifteen! I apologize it's taken me so long to update this, but I'm here now so that's all that matters! ^^ Hopefully every one of you can enjoy this update. 
> 
> As always, special thanks to my friend, SuzukiChiyeko, for helping me conjure my thoughts. I appreciate all the help you've given to me. ^_~)/

When Misaki woke, the room was still dark, though a faint flicker of light poked through their curtains. Akihiko was already gone, typical for him, but the teen's body still glowed from the aftermath of last night. He could feel the man now, stronger than ever. He was close. He was—

Right beside him.

The teen jumped a bit, and turned to see the man sitting beside the bed, fully clothed, watching him. He wasn't smiling, but his face was relaxed, his eyes peaceful.

"Hey," Misaki whispered, smiling as he reached out for the man. Those fingers wrapped around his and the author kissed the back of his hand, before standing.

"Better get dressed," the author whispered, walking away from the bed. "We have a big day ahead of us."

"Where...are we going?" Misaki yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eye.

Laughter escaped those lips. "I'm not sure, yet," the man mused, a devilish glint clouding his eyes. "Why don't you get dressed and we'll find out when we get there?"

"Stupid." Misaki mumbled, shifting his position within their bed "What kind of explanation is that?!"

"A reasonable one," the author grinned, infuriating the boy even more. "Surely you're not bothered by that factor?"

"Of course I am!" Misaki quipped, raising his voice slightly. "Just what am I supposed to do with that answer?!"

"Not sure," Akihiko shrugged, his voice never losing that playful edge. "I was hoping you'd tell me...Misaki."

Misaki rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot," he said with the deepest certainty. "A complete and utter idiot!"

"Perhaps," Akihiko said with a wicked smile. "But you love every inch of my stupidity."

The precious face of the formidable teen broke into an annoyed scowl. Something was definitely wrong with the man! Who else could come up with this shit?

"If you're quite done insulting me mentally, I would like us to get going." Akihiko teased, shooting the teen another one of his infuriating grins. "Really, now. Just how do you expect us to spend some quality time together if you just sit there and complain?"

"I'm not complaining!" Misaki yelled, privately admitting that the author was right. God, this was turning into a tiresome morning! "I'm not doing anything of the sort!"

"Really?" Akihiko mused, raising his eyebrows knowingly. "You could have fooled me."

"Get out!" Misaki snapped, gesturing the man to the front door. "Get out of this room right now!"

The author showcased that arrogant smirk. "I'll leave," he whispered with a purr. "But you have to come with me."

"Fine!" Misaki capitulated, anything to shut this man up. "I'll go with you! Just go wait outside until I change."

Akihiko rolled his eyes. "Misaki, I've seen every inch of your body. There's no need to say something so drastic—"

"Out!" Misaki ordered, his face radiating scarlet. "And don't you _dare_ peek!"

Smiling, the author ambled from the room, leaving the teen within the confinements of the hotel room.

Misaki sighed in utter relief. _Good riddance!_ He thought blissfully. _He was starting to piss me off!_

He was tempted to change slowly just to irritate the man, yet he was being honest with himself, he was eager to see what this day would bring.

Sighing, he threw back the covers and swung his legs over the side of the bed. His feet didn't touch the ground, but he scooted over to the edge and dropped them to the floor. The lush carpets were soft, but cool underfoot as he made his way across the room and over to the dressing cabinet. The room was surprisingly warm, even in his state of nakedness. The rush of cold air he expected doesn't come to him, startling him slightly. However, he didn't let his thoughts linger as he flung open the drawers, and grabbed a suitable outfit for the day. As soon as he was satisfied with the outfit at hand, he headed to the bathroom and quickly shut the door.

* * *

He took his time dressing as he pondered the strange tales of events that happened last night. Daylight had done nothing to clarify the experience! Akihiko had opened up to him. The experience itself was so out of character, that he was unable to comprehend the memories that registered throughout his thoughts. Reason tells him that the possibility of those events surely must have been false, that it was simply a crazy dream, for visualizing that experience was absolutely impossible. Yet he's certain that it did happen. That his lover had confessed the surrounding mysteries of his past. Time and time again, he was wondering what to do with this newfound knowledge before a knock sounds from the bathroom door.

"Misaki?" The author asked, his voice muffled by the door. "Are you alright in there? You've been in the bathroom for quite some time."

"Y-Yeah!" Misaki cried, scrambling out of the bathroom. "I'm coming out right now!"

Just as he reached the door, wondering if he'll need his jacket is when he noticed his reflection in the mirror. He never considered himself to be an individual who dived themselves within the concepts of vanity. That's usually been Akihiko's place. He always considered that the author was more beautiful than he could ever be. But now, seeing his face reflected within that cold glass, he almost doesn't recognize himself.

The face he once bemoaned as too round, too soft has sprouted elegant cheekbones. His green eyes, inherited from his mother and always been his best feature, has developed a force and intensity that wasn't present before, as if all the suffering and triumph within these past few weeks has been molded into their depths, shimmering them like a jewel. Even his hair, before only brown, gleams with health and radiance. His pleasure was a secret rush as he stepped away from the mirror, and headed towards the door.

Akihiko was lounging by the door, encased within his thoughts before the teen entered the room. He smiled softly. "It seems you've finally finished," he teased, removing himself against the wall. "For a moment, I thought you'd never leave!"

Embarrassed, Misaki said slowly, "I'm sorry, Usagi-san. I didn't mean to stay in there that long. I guess I lost track of time."

The author's gaze softened. "Ah, it's quite alright," he assured. "It's nothing too serious, I suppose. Besides, it's most certainly worth the wait if I get to see the lovely result afterwards."

Misaki blushed. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?" He asked, trying to feign disinterest as they headed out the door.

Akihiko chortled. "I suppose so," he said thoughtfully. "Nothing bad comes from showing my appreciation for what is a vision of beauty."

"Baka." Misaki mumbled, desperately trying to drown out his feelings of happiness based on those joyous words. "Don't say stupid things like that!"

Akihiko snickered playfully. "Okay, Misaki," he mused, trying not to roll his eyes. "I'll be sure to remember that for next time."

Misaki grumbled, but didn't say anything more. Soon enough, the man had edged his hand over until Misaki had felt those fingertips brushing against his hand. Blushing, Misaki had unfurled his fingers and let the man slip those hands around his until he felt the heat of that palm pressing into his very own. He wanted to protest, yet he couldn't find it within himself to do so. And so, the couple had left their hotel room, walking hand in hand towards their next destination.

* * *

The day is like a diamond, all beautiful warmth on the outside but without any heat to accompany it. When the lovebirds finally reach the outdoors, they decide to explore a bit of the environment some more before they're eventually forced to return to Japan. There were still many things to see, but for the first time, Misaki had no idea where he wanted to go. He got the chance to visit another country for the first time in his life, yet he couldn't bring himself to think of something he wanted to do next.

"Usagi-san, have you thought about where you would like us to go?" he asked, trying not to sound as clueless as he actually felt.

"To be honest, I'm still not entirely sure. I haven't really thought about it since nothing comes to mind." Akihiko cursed under his breath, mocking himself for being stupid enough to not think things through. Spending so much time with Misaki had been such an enjoyment that the thought had completely slipped his mind.

Even so, he couldn't let this mistake spoil their trip. Akihiko would make sure that his sweet lover had the chance to admire the beauty of the American cities. If they couldn't figure out what to do here, they'd just have to go somewhere else.

"Let's go," Akihiko said, grasping the teen's hand once more as they headed towards the parking lot.

"Where are we going and why are you holding my hand?!"

"To small town called Pinehurst...and because I want to."

The low rumble of that luscious statement vibrated excitement throughout the teen's body. Baka Usagi! He was definitely _outrageous!_ But... _but_...

 _No!_ His mind vocalized, frantically trying to erase those stupid thoughts. _Get ahold of yourself, dammit! Distance yourself from this shit!_

Taking his mind's advice, the teen did his very best to conceal the thoughts going wild. He didn't want to hear any more of the man's embarrassing statements, so he picked up the pace quickly in hopes that no one had heard the nonsense spewing out of the man's mouth.

"Hurry up!" he howled.

"All right, all right." Akihiko chortled, following right after him.

In a matter of minutes, they had reached the vehicle. Akihiko unlocked his car with the keys and got in, waiting for Misaki to do the same. Once they were ready to go, he started the car and drove to Pinehurst. During the ride, Misaki stared out of the window, taking in more of the scenery.

"Say, what's so special about Pinehurst?" he asked, not looking away from the window.

"You'll see when we get there," the author replied, "I don't want to spoil it for you."

Misaki felt the muscles in his face twitch when the author said that. Although the trip to America had been a nice surprise, he couldn't blindly assume that everything the author had in store for him would make him happy. Who knew what Akihiko was up to this time? Still, jumping to conclusions wasn't the right thing to do either; he'd just have to wait and see what the author had in store for him.

* * *

Pinehurst was a pretty fishing village built around the mouth of the Azzurra, a small river that parted through the chalk cliffs into its distinctive Channel. A few houses were scattered along the cliffs above, but most of the village was stepped down the hillside that led to sea level.

The village itself was serene to anyone who entered. The simple yet beauteous structure designated calmness to those who lived in it, even the ones who entered the town for no more than a day. There was nothing slanderous that touched its distinctive landscape. Not even the destructive patterns of Mother Nature could seize control on its harmonious environment. Misaki's heart swelled with warmth. It was all so beautiful.

Never did he imagine that the author would bring him to such an angelic place. The action itself might not stir the best interest in others, yet it meant the world to the teen. The scene around him was so blissful, so precise, so... _ordinary_. Throughout their stay here in California, the author had showered the teen with nothing but the best. Not once did he modify his decision. He spoiled the boy, utterly drowning him with the finest things money could buy. Although he was happy and grateful for the man's generosity, he couldn't help but feel a bit overwhelmed. He didn't want the author to spend so much money on him. He didn't think he deserved _that_ much. He was a man of simple taste: materialistic objects didn't interest him that much.

Yet viewing the current destination at hand, he couldn't stop the feelings of happiness that designated through him. Although he was shocked by the unusual surprise, it made him incredibly happy. He knew that Akihiko had picked the place carefully, taking Misaki's tastes and interests into account.

"Whoa," the teen breathed, utterly fascinated by dazzling scenery.

The author tensed at that statement. "Do you not like it?" he asked, a tinge of nervousness climbing into his voice.

Misaki shook his head and the man's heart sank to the depths of his shoes. Right when he was about to utter a reply, the teen simply responded, "I love it."

At that moment, the most sensational smile flickered across that handsome face...and the teen could think no more. He didn't know what it was, but something had always lingered within the author's true smile. It was a smile that designated beauty. A smile that radiated emotion throughout the darkest parts of his heart.

"I'm glad," the author confided, relief springing upon his features. "It makes the journey here all the more satisfying."

Misaki couldn't help but laugh at that remark. The man could be such an worrywart, sometimes! It wasn't until a few minutes later, where they began exploring the simple realms of the village. Misaki was mesmerized. He never expected a simple village to carry such a distinctive beauty. As they drifted the corners of some church, admiring the stain glass and the bouquets of flowers and leaves, Akihiko asked, "Are you hungry, Misaki?"

Before the teen could answer, a thunderous gurgle had erupted from the bases of his stomach. His cheeks scorched with embarrassment.

The author's laugh was like thunder; a deep, low, rumbling boom. "I must admit," he teased, fighting to control the flare of laughter. "I wasn't expecting your body to be so honest! Yet no matter," he breathed, patting the boy's back. "It's quite alright. There's a tea shop further down the harbor. Shall we go now, love?"

Nodding, the couple continued their path, discussing various things along the way. The tea shop was quite enjoyable, with excellent turkey sandwiches and iced tea. Misaki was pleased when they were seated by the window with a grand view of the harbor. He was at awe with the ravishing sight: the vibrant sun just beamed below the blanket of water, making it dazzle like a million sapphires.

"I don't suppose I could cover the bill, huh?" Misaki asked as they reached the front of the shop.

Akihiko grinned. "Not on your life."

Sighing, the brunet walked out of the shop and waited for his lover in the front. He gazed at the landscape around him, enjoying the aspects of freedom that seemed to surround it. He uttered a sigh, breathing in the mingled seaside scents of seaweed and salt air. He couldn't help but release a soft giggle as the breeze fluttered throughout his clothes, tickling every inch of his body.

A seagull glided down to perch on the nearest piling, its expression hopeful. Since Misaki had saved a bit of his sandwich from the teashop, he broke off a piece and tossed it toward the piling.

The seagull swooped down and snatched the piece from the air before returning to its piling. Other seagulls had suddenly appeared. Misaki shook his head. "Sorry, but the rest is for me."

"Do the seagulls talk back?" An amused voice said behind him.

Startled, he turned around to see his handsome lover, his eyes radiating in mischief.

"I don't speak seagull," Misaki replied with a smile, "but I can imagine they're saying 'More, more!'"

"That's a safe guess." The author chuckled, grasping the teen's hand.

It wasn't long before the two of them walked hand in hand towards the other side of the harbor. The path slopes downward toward a grove of some kind, and Misaki realizes that they haven't come across anyone else for quite sometime. He's astounded by the absolute quiet.

"Come," Akihiko says, edging them toward the woods. "I want to show you something."

He pulls the teen off the path and toward the grove. Misaki has to run to keep up, trying not to trip on the field of grass and wildflowers.

"Just where are you taking me?" Misaki giggled.

"You'll see," the author called out, chuckling as the boy's features sprung into that adorable pout.

They wind their way through the trees until Misaki realized that they're in a tree grove. The grove itself seemed never-ending. Misaki would frightened at becoming lost if it wasn't for Akihiko, for the trees grew in a mystifying pattern that only Mother Nature itself seem to understand. The author knew exactly where he was going, and the teen followed him without question.

They broke through the trees until they caught the sight of a small river enfolding before them.

Misaki had let out a tiny gasp. _It's so beautiful._ He thought.

He heard the rush of water before walking over to the riverbank. His eyes lingered below the blissful sight—the river itself is filled to the brim, causing it to race over the rocky bottom at a furious pace. Since the day he could remember, he was always captivated by that lingering blue. It was something he always loved, something he always respected. He understood the beauty and dangers that inhabited around that blissful blue. Never calm, yet constantly still. There was no description that could truly capture its perplexing illustriousness, only few words could describe its dangerous beauty. Misaki, completely distracted by this beauty, failed to notice that Akihiko had left his side and wondered where he had run off to.

"Usagi-san?" His voice would be quiet in any other setting, but here it resonated amongst the serenity of the riverbank. "Where are you?"

Strong arms clutched him from behind, lifting the teen off his feet. A squeal escaped from his throat, and he kicked up his feet in blind instinct to free himself. He lifted his fists, preparing to pummel his unseen assailant, before he is turned around by his captor. Warm lips close around the teen, those powerful hands loosening their grip and finding their way into the teen's chestnut hair.

The teen loses himself within that kiss, feeling as though the river was swarming throughout his body, all the way from the hairs on his head to the soles of his feet.

He then shoved that body away from him and stepped away.

"Baka Usagi!" He yelled, giving the man an ineffective punch to the shoulder. "You scared the shit out of me!"

The author laughed, covering his mouth to reduce the chuckles swarming through him. His face became more serious when he witnessed that annoyed expression lingering upon that youthful face. "I'm sorry, Misaki," he said sincerely. "But really, who else would grab you in this secluded grove?"

There was still a trace of amusement within the author's eyes, and the teen glared at him in hopes of removing it.

The writer came closer, pulling the boy taut against him. "I didn't mean to frighten you, love. I was just overwhelmed with excitement." He explained, stroking the teen's chestnut hair. "There's a possibility in itself that we'll never be alone like this again. I had to act out on these excessive emotions."

He pulled the teen even closer, and for an instant, Misaki felt the length of that body pressed against his. It stole his breath away, and for a moment, there was no anger.

Only Akihiko's powerful body against his.

He's embarrassed by the effect of the author's touch. He doesn't want the man to feel the fluttering of his heartbeat or hear him catching his breath, so he pulled away, eyeing the man playfully.

"You've grown bold," he teased.

Laughter escapes the man, laughter so boisterous and liberating that the birds in the trees above them take flight, frightened by the exuberance of it. "Me? _Bold?_ That's funny coming the man who rode me last nig—"

"Don't you dare say another word!" Misaki snarled, the redness leaking onto his cheeks.

"What word?" The author purred, loving his kitten's embarrassment. "I'm just stating the facts. Besides," he continued, relishing the moment. "I might say you _make_ me bold, and what of it? Why else would we come to this secluded place, to the shelter of the trees and the comfort of this blissful ground?" He sat on the ground, as if demonstrating its comfort, but he grimaced in play of its hard surface. "All right, then. Perhaps the ground isn't as comfortable as I once thought...or perhaps it's only more comfortable when you're near." He breathed, patting the spot next to him, grinning wickedly.

Misaki giggled at the author's attempt to get him closer. Only the author could come up with such things.

Wasting no time, the teen paraded his way over and drops right next to the man. "Idiot," he uttered with a sigh. "Can you not get any cornier than this?" The tone in his voice hinted affection and amusement, as though he wasn't too serious about what he said. The way the corners of his lips curved up didn't make the scolding exactly believable either.

"You love it," Akihiko said with a chuckle, "It's no use denying that when you're smiling so sweetly."

Misaki rolled his eyes playfully. "I don't know why I even bother putting up with you."

Akihiko's mouth quirked up in response. "Perhaps I should give you the actual reason, then."

Before Misaki could question that statement, his mouth was attacked by those honeyed lips that desperately sought entrance. When that tongue had slithered into Misaki's mouth, he gave himself over to the moment. He knew they shouldn't be doing this here, but he pushed that thought aside for the time being. There is nothing. Nothing more important other than the luscious muscle infiltrating his excited flesh. The man pulled his face with sudden fierceness, a low moan escaping his throat. The sound of it sent an electric current spiraling throughout the teen's body, as if it couldn't get enough of that blistering touch.

His ears auscultate the pieces of fabric tearing, and that's when his mind develops the bases of rational thoughts.

"Baka!" He gasped, pulling away from the sweltering kiss. "Are you out of your mind?! N-Not here—!"

"Misaki," the man breathed, his voice thick with longing. "Come here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize it's been a while since I've written a proper sex scene for this tale. Haha. I apologize for that. ^^;; It seems within this tale, I try to focus on the plot at hand more than anything else. Yet I don't dwell on that factor too much: they'll be more sex scenes in the future...I can promise you that. ;P
> 
> Thank you guys for reading. :) I appreciate the support. As always, comments are welcome!
> 
> Hope to see you all for the next chapter! ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ
> 
> ...and don't worry, guys: the drama will come back as the story progresses. For now, I just want the couple to enjoy their vacation. ;)


End file.
